Warrior of Love
by the-tibbs-experience
Summary: Former NCIS Agent Gibbs is missing! The Director sends Tony to find & rescue him. He does find him - but is he still the same man, the hero he used to be? Can Tony save him? AU! Slash Gibbs/DiNozzo! Tibbs Forever *Dark Story*
1. Chapter 1

_"Tony,"_ McGee approached when Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo - Tony for his friends - arrived. _"Director Vance wants to speak to you immediately. I think something's going on."_

 _"Oh um... ok? I'm going up. See if you can find any leads to our suspect."_ Tony ordered and then left the bullpen to the stairs. Vance's secretary Cynthia told him to go in, the Director would be waiting.

 _"Director, you wanted to see me?"_ Tony greeted his boss.

 _"Yes. What do you know about former Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"_ Vance asked him.

Taken aback, Tony needed a second to regain his focus before he could answer. _"Never met him, Sir. Just read and heard that he's a hero, saved the President of the United States, is a war hero and has been one hell of an Agent. Why are you asking, Sir?"_

 _"Gibbs had to retire about five years ago because he was injured during an undercover operation. What you have heard is right, DiNozzo. He's a fine man but can also be a stubborn bastard."_ Vance remembered with a smirk.

 _"That's one of the things I've heard as well, Sir."_ Tony's mind was swirling - what was going on?

 _"He is missing. Figured out that he was asked to join Army Col. Hollis Man and the former FBI Agent Jenny Shepard on a mission in Israel. His knowledge of the area and people would have been of help I was told. Problem is, the station they were supposed to go to knows nothing and they never got there. I don't give a damn about Hollis or Shepard but Gibbs was one of us and he knows things that are strictly need to know. The President of the United States himself wants for Gibbs to be found, rescued and brought home yesterday if possible. His good friend, Tobias Fornell from the FBI is leading the investigation but he requested one NCIS Agent with experience and perfect undercover skills. And I think you are perfect for the job, Agent DiNozzo."_ Vance explained.

 _"Sir, Agent Gibbs is my hero. I am honored to be chosen to be part of this mission. I will do my best to find him and bring him home."_ Tony vowed not only to Vance but also to himself.

 _"Good. Fornell will pick you up in the afternoon. Go home and pack your bag. Keep it quiet. Agent Todd will be leaving the team in your absence. I'll have them working on cold cases so they'll be here in case you need them. Probationary Agent Bishop should see if she can get any information through the NSA. Keep me updated."_ Vance told him.

 _"Thank you Director. I'll talk to my team and fill them in. McGee and Abby can do their invisible computer magic and maybe they find something."_ Tony nodded. He left the room and went back to the bullpen. He called the team to a meeting in Ducky's autopsy and once he finished explaining the situation and task, he left to pack his bag.

 **24 Hours Later**

 _"Col. Mann?"_ FBI Agent Fornell approached the woman Tony had never seen before.

 _"Ah, isn't that Tobias Fornell? It's been a while. How are you? And how is Jethro?"_ Said woman answered with a smile.

 _"Could have been longer. Concerning Jethro, well I was hoping you could tell me how he is? And most importantly, where he is."_ Fornell answered coldly.

 _"Past in the past, Agent Fornell. No need to hold a grudge. I'm not sure why you're asking about Jethro. You are his friend, you should know about his where abouts. I haven't seen him since that case about 10 years ago."_ She then answered his question just as coldly.

 _"Well, that's something new, isn't it Agent DiNozzo?"_ Fornell turned to Tony. The NCIS Agent has been watching the conversation between Fornell and Mann closely and made a note to himself to ask what this was about.

 _"Yeah, that's definitely new. You see, we've been told that Agent Gibbs would be here in Israel with you for a mission. Now you tell us that you haven't seen him in like what seems forever."_ Tony said with an raised eyebrow.

 _"Jethro... or Agent Gibbs has never been here nor has been assigned to accompany me on this mission."_ Mann told them and before either Tony or Fornell had the chance to say or ask anything else, one of the soldiers called for Mann's attention. She excused herself and went over to the soldier under the watchful eyes of the two Agents.

 _"Let's go to our tent. We have to set up the equipment and figure out where to start looking. Maybe your computer experts can find out anything about this assignment."_ Fornell spoke.

 _"Yeah... hey Fornell, care to tell me how you know that... um... woman?"_ Tony asked hesitantly.

TBC

* * *

 **Chapter 1, everyone. Hope you like it. Let us know please.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 ** _I would like to answer the "Guest" reviewer because he/she doesn't seem to know anything.  
First of all: I know who the characters are, I was mentioning who is on the team at NCIS to make sure people know who belongs to Tony and who doesn't. So, I think I do have business writing about them.  
Secondly: This is called AU for a reason. AU stands for Alternative Universe. Means: Anything is possible and doesn't have to follow the canon or not canon storylines of the show. I hope you get that this story has never been about the NCIS we can watch on TV or DVD. Next time, you might get your facts right before you're being rude to me. I did not accept your other review. I don't need you to insult me or my readers for "reading such shitty stuff". Stay away._**

* * *

 _"About 10 years ago Jethro and I were working on a case. Serial killer, dead female Officers and their daughters. It was horrible, I can tell you. Mann was sent to help because four of the victims were Army. We managed to solve the case and catch the bastard, real psycho. But because of Mann's inability to follow orders I got shot along with one of Jethro's team members. We thought we got rid of her when the case was closed but she showed up again and again for Jethro. She had a thing for him but he wasn't interested. It's been three months of her calling at every time, day and night, showing up wherever he was and so on. Only stopped because he told her if she's not leaving him alone he will fill a complaint against her. Then she left D.C. and never tried to contact him again. Can't stand her in case you haven't noticed."_ Fornell explained.

 _"Wow... that's one loco chica."_ Tony muttered. _"I think she's not telling the truth."_

 _"Agreed. My gut tells me she's hiding something."_ He sighed and then the two men started to set up their equipment. Tony called McGee to tell him about the assignment and their suspicions. The two left their tent to talk to the people around the base. About an hour later, Tony came back and shared his findings with Fornell.

 _"He was here. Some of the soldiers have seen him."_ Tony said.

 _"Yeah... I found Jennifer Shepard. Another bitch who had the hots for Jethro but was turned down. She said the same as Mann. I suggest we go and talk to them again."_ Fornell and Tony left their tent again to question the two women.

When they reached the tent that belonged to Mann, they did not only find Jennifer Shepard but also another woman. She looked foreign, not American. Her dark curls and brown eyes suggested that the exotic woman might be from Israel.

 _"There you are. Been looking for the two of you. And who's your friend?"_ Fornell asked.

 _"My name is Ziva David."_ The woman introduced herself and Tony couldn't believe his ears.

 _"David? As in daughter of Eli David? The head of Mossad?"_ He asked, his eyes wide open.

 _"Yes, Eli David is my father. He sent me to help Col. Mann and Agent Shepard."_ She told them.

 _"You mean Former FBI Agent Shepard. She was fired about two weeks ago."_ Fornell corrected her statement with a smirk in Jenny's direction. _"She messed up an undercover operation. Again."_

 _"Jenny and I are friends, Fornell. I invited her to assist me."_ Mann jumped in.

 _"And what exactly was Agent Gibbs' task here?"_ Tony asked.

 _"I told you that he was not here."_ Mann answered annoyed.

 _"And that is a blatant lie. Your people here have confirmed that he was here but disappeared soon after his arrival. And he arrived with you, Col. Mann. What happened?"_ Tony made it clear that he wasn't interested in any of her lies.

Mann sighed, _"We don't know for sure what happened. We think he got kidnapped or murdered walking around. He refused to take soldiers with him for protection."_

 _"And why didn't you report it?"_ Fornell asked, angry as hell.

 _"We are here to talk to the terrorists. If we accuse them of having harmed an American man, what do you think will happen?"_ Shepard angrily joined the conversation.

 _"Excuse me but we are not just talking about any man here. We're talking about Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former Marine, War Hero, NCIS Special Agent and friend of the President. Did you really think nobody would ask for him?"_ Tony exclaimed outraged and angrily. _"Are you seriously that stupid?"_ He turned to leave the tent and calm down a bit. He knew he would't find answers or leads if he wasn't focused.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 **2 Days Later**

 _"Where is he?"_ Tony muttered to himself, going over the papers of statements and test results again and again. Fornell was a couple of tents away, questioning Mann and Shepard again. McGee and Abby could find out that the entire mission and Gibbs' assignment were never approved and fake. And the only people they could tie to this were Shepard and Mann so far. So while Fornell was questioning the two women again, Tony went through everything they had fond out so far again to see if they might overlooked something. Outside of his tent, the soldiers were getting ready for a trip to the city and because of the noise, Tony didn't recognize someone entering his tent. Focused on the papers on his desk, he only felt a strong pain on the back of head shortly before everything turned black.

TBC

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tony will soon find Gibbs and things will get pretty ugly and dangerous for our Very Special Agent.**

 **Do you guys like Hero Tony stories? We do and I can promise you that Tony is definitely the hero in more than one way in this story.**

 **TTE**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 _ **Here we go with the next chapter: Tony and Gibbs! Find out how Tony approaches him and finds out what exactly is going on.**_

* * *

The first things he noticed when he regained consciousness was the darkness, cold and wetness. At the same time it was dry and dusty. Opening his eyes, sharp pain reminded him that he was knocked out. Reaching behind his head to see if there's an open wound, he bit his teeth to suppress a scream. Sighing, he was happy to find no open wound or blood, only a bump. He sat up and checked his surroundings but couldn't find anyhing. The room was empty... except for a motionless body. It was a man, completely naked and covered in blood. Tony prayed to God that this man was not the missing Leroy Jethro Gibbs but one look at the man's hair proved him wrong. The man was the former Agent. Tony slowly raised up but needed the wall to stable himself. When the world stopped spinning, he walked carefully towards Gibbs and knelt down to check his vital signs. Luckily, Gibbs was still alive but not in awareness. Tony gently lifted the body a bit to turn him around. His heart beat faster as he looked at the face of the man he admired so much. With great softness, he let his fingers trail over the silver haired man's cheeks and forhead. He tried to be as gently as possible and whispered encouraging words.

 **-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

'What the fuck? Can't they just leave me the fuck alone? I'm ready to die. Don't they realize I'm not going to talk? I'd rather die than... huh? What's that? No beating? No raping? Who's this nice person? It feels good, like someone is caring but they wouldn't do that, would they?' Gibbs mind was whirling. Since his arrival in Israel he was captured, beaten, raped and tortured but whoever was now with him was way too gentle to be one of the bastards. And what did this person whisper? 'Sounds like a man... What? Special Agent DiN... something? NCIS? Fornell? FBI? What's going on?' Gibbs kept wondering but he knew the only way to get answers was to open his eyes and so he did.

 **-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

 _"Gibbs? Thank God you're alive."_ Tony smiled a bit at the confused looking man. He didn't't even stop letting his fingers trail the man's cheek but he stopped to take off his jacket and put it over the former Agent to warm him a bit. _"My name is Anthony DiNozzo but my friends call me Tony and given this situation, you can call me Tony. NCIS Director Vance sent me along with FBI Agent Fornell to find you and bring you home. And well, I found you... now we just have to figure out how to get out of here. And who's behind this mess."_

 _"Mo..."_ Gibbs swallowed hard. He was thirsty, hungry and freezing. With a strained voice he managed to talk after a couple of tries. _"Mossad. Eli David is behind all this. Wants to attack and destroy America."_

 _"Oh fuck! Wonderful. Just wonderful. Met his daughter, Ziva David. She was with Col. Mann and Jenny Shepard."_ Tony began but Gibbs interrupted him.

 _"They know. Everything I mean. About David's plans and they're helping him. Mann and Shepard I mean. Don't think I've met this Ziva yet. What does she look like?"_ Gibbs asked, trying to get into "Agent Mode" but struggled.

 _"Long, dark brown curls... brown eyes. Likes to mess up American sayings."_ Tony described the woman.

 _"Know her. She was here with her father, watching his people beating the shit out of me."_ He told the younger Agent.

 _"What do they want from you?"_ Tony demanded softly to know.

 _"Details of the White Houses, escape routes for the President and other need to know shit."_ Gibbs spoke.

 _"Did you tell them anything?"_ Tony asked, already knowing the former Agent didn't talk.

 _"No. I'd rather die. That's what I told them."_ Was Gibbs sharp reply.

 _"And then they began to beat and torture you?"_ Tony asked, again knowing the answer already.

 _"Yeah."_ Gibbs answered tiredly.

 _"There's dried semen on your body. Did they... rape you?"_ Tony then asked uncomfortably.

 _"They did but I still didn't talk. You shouldn't be here, Agent DiNozzo. They'll kill you."_ Gibbs changed the topic.

Thinking that the former Agent would rather not talk about the rapes, he allowed the topic change. _"I'm not alone and we'll find a way to make it out alive."_ Tony assured him. When he and Fornell planned their mission they decided to hide a great number of GPS transmitters in their clothes, watches and even chains. Tony smiled as he recognizes that none of the transmitters were found. 'Stupid Mossad' he thought to himself. _"I need to know, can you walk?"_

 _"Don't know. Been lying here for... I've got no clue. Wasn't aware much. Everything hurts. You know Fornell?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Yes, I do know him. Just met him actually. He's been very worried. Told me you are friends."_ Tony said him. _"Do you mind if I check your injuries?"_

 _"Tobias is a good friend. But why did Vance send you?"_ Gibbs wanted to know.

 _"I don't understand. He wanted an NCIS Agent to be on this case as well."_ Tony explained.

 _"I do get that but why YOU?"_ Gibbs asked again and at Tony's confused look he sighed. _"Look, you're the current leader of the main MRTC team, right?"_ He asked and continued at Tony's nod. _"You were a cop before you came to NCIS. You're one of hell an investigator and Agent, team leader and cop. You've got amazing undercover skills and unlike most Agents, including myself, you can handle politicans and bureaucrats without offending them all the time. You're the future of this Agency, you're worth too much. Vance shouldn't have sent you. You're too good."_ He told Tony.

'Wow, was that a compliment? From the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Second b for bastard, not likely to give compliments and praise? Wow.' Tony thought while Gibbs watched in amusement how Tony's face expressions changed from confused to surprised, then to proud and happy.

 _"That's nice from you to say, Gibbs. I'm not THAT good but thank you. Really, thank you. It means a lot to me."_ Tony told him, still smiling.

 _"It's the truth, DiNozzo. Accept it. NCIS needs you. You have to get out of here alive."_ Gibbs said and Tony iwas about to answer as the two mean heard a key being pushed into the keyhole... someone wanted to see them. Tony held Gibbs even tighter, vowing to protect the injured man.

TBC

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Like many NCIS Agents, Tony admires Gibbs because he is a hero for what he has done in the past to save the President and country. We wanted to show that a bit in the way he treats Gibbs, like with the gentle touches, honest caring and talking. Tony was supposed to be sensitive and I think we managed to show it. What do you think?**

 **TTE**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 _ **Tony is not just a hero in this story! He's a great and brave fighter. With a little help from Gibbs he can fight off some Mossad Officers :) Hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

 _"Hello Gibbs... and welcome Agent DiNozzo. It is a pity that you could not stop looking for our Gibbs here. If you would not be so a... how do you Americans say it... stubborn? Yes, stubborn. If you would not be so stubborn, you would not be in this situation. I have no use for you so I should kill you. What do you say, Agent DiNozzo?"_ The stranger spoke to them.

 _"Nice to know you know who we are and you try to come up as a polite guy with manners but you're not. I've got no idea who you are. I wouldn't mind calling you asshole but I'm not sure you would like that."_ Tony retorted angrily.

 _"Oh I thought Gibbs would have told you a bit by now. My name is Eli David, and you have already met my beautiful daughter Ziva. I am sure you could admire my son's handwork already."_ David spoke again, calm.

 _"What handwork?"_ Tony asked.

 _"The great damage he did to our lovely Gibbs here. Ari is a perfectionist. Fortunately for him, Gibbs is as much of a stubborn man as you are, Agent DiNozzo. But unfortunately for you, you will not meet my son as my good friend and soldier Mr. Rivkin here is going to kill you now."_ Eli David said and then turned around to lead Ziva out of the room while Michael Rivkin entered with a shit eating grin.

Tony put Gibbs gently down and covered him with his jacket, then got up to fight that Rivkin guy. He knew about the training Mossad Officers go through. He knew they are deadly and have no problems or doubts about killing someone. Tony was fully aware that this could probably his very last fight but he was determined to fight and win. He would not go down without a good fight, no matter what it takes.

Rivkin runed into Tony, crashing him down to the floor with only one punch. Tony struggled hard to breathe, but managed to get up and escape Rivkin's next punch. Seeing his chance, Tony took a hard swing and punched his enemy in the face. Rivkin stumbled but unfortunately found his balance again quite too soon for Tony to punch him again. He then pounced on Tony and both men fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, it seemed, that Rivkin got out a knife and held it against Tony's neck. With both hands Tony struggled to push the Mossad fighter off him but failed because Rivkin kept kicking him with his legs. Suddenly, Rivkin was being pushed up and Tony could breathe but saw that Gibbs struggled to keep Rivkin away from him so Tony got up and managed to grab the knife out of Rivkin's hand and without hesitating, stabbed it into his enemie's gut. When Rivkin went down due to the pain, Tony punched him hard again. Gibbs, who was already weak before, stumbled and fell down next to Rivkin and saw that the man tried to reach for his gun, hidden behind his back underneath the clothes. Rivkin's arm with the gun reached up directly at Tony and was is quick to grab the arm and tried to push it away. Gibbs held a deep breath and reached out for Rivkin's head at the same time as Tony grabbed the knife again. He used the kife to push it directly into the man's heart while Gibbs at the same time, broke the man's neck in one move. The only sound that could be heard was the 'crack' of Rivkin's neck breaking.

Eli David and his daughter Ziva ran into the room and she punched Tony hard in the face while Eli checked for any sign of Michael Rivkin being alive but found none. As Tony fell down he pretended to be out cold so when Ziva was reaching for her gun and leaned down to kill him, he knocked her out and threw her into the wall. With Ziva not aware of anything anymore he got up and attacked Eli David, who could only blink at the fast moves. Seeing that they did not close the door, Tony reached for the ropes that lay on the floor in the corner and cuffed them. He reached for Ziva and Eli's guns and handed one to Gibbs, helping the injured man getting up. He wrapped his arms around his own neck to carry Gibbs as best as he could. The two left the room, hoping to find a way out of this hell.

 **-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

 _"Come on, this is our chance."_ Tony said and kept moving with Gibbs who groaned in pain at the movements. _"I'm sorry for putting you through this, can imagine the pain is a bitch but this is our only chance. I'll get you out of this hell and then you can rest and heal, I promose."_ Tony promised Gibbs. A shout from behind them forced Tony to turn around and tree more Mossad Officers were running towards them. He held up his gun and shot them, but one of them got up again and jumped at Tony and Gibbs, forcing them to the ground. In that process, Tony lost his gun and had to fight with his arms and legs. He kicked the attacker again and again only to punch him so hard in the face that the man fell down and just lay there, his breathing so light one could think he was sleeping. Not wasting any more time, Tony reached out for Gibbs and his gun and keeps moving forward. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm rang out loud and he could hear gun shots and yelling men. Not sure what was happening, he and Gibbs stayed behind the door that would lead them to another section of the building. As that door was being pushed open, Tony could see Fornell standing there with an army of soldiers, ready to kick lots of asses.

 _"Fornell, thank God. Never thought I'd say that but I'm so fucking happy to see your ugly face."_ Tony said jokingly.

 _"Same here, DiNuzzo."_ Fornell joked right back. _"God Gibbs, what happened to you?"_ He said, shocked at the sight of his good friend covered in blood and dirt, not wearing anything but Tony's jacket to cover his most private parts.

 _"Mossad happened. His name is DiNozzo, and he's the best damn Agent I've ever seen walking around."_ Gibbs told him and fainted. Luckily, Tony noticed it fast enough to catch him.

 _"We should get him out of here. He needs to see a doctor as soon as possible."_ Tony said. Fornell nodded and ordered the medicals in. They gently lifted Gibbs on a stretcher and carried him out of the building into the van. Tony and Fornell followed them quickly. _"Eli David and Ziva are in the room where they held Gibbs captive. Cuffed them with some rope. Hopefully they're still there. If they manage to get away, Gibbs won't be safe."_ Tony told the FBI Agent.

 _"Yeah... I'll go in and make sure we have them. Gibbs was right by the way. You did absolutely great here. You saved him and yourself."_ Fornell told him and went with more soldiers back into the building. Tony sighed and went to drive back to their camp in the same van with Gibbs. He couldn't leave the man out of his sight, not after everything they had been through.

TBC

* * *

 **Lots of action and then the rescue. Tony and Fornell can bring Gibbs home, but what will happen from now on? And how does Gibbs go through all of this now where is free again? Let's find out in the next chapters.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and welcome :)**

 **TTE**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 _ **Vance and Tony talk. I really wanted Vance to be on Tony's side from day one. In the series, he seemed to be questioning Tony's place in the team and agency and I didn't like it at all. So, here Vance is the good one.**_

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

 _"Agent DiNozzo, I was informed by the FBI that Fornell praised your hard work on this mission. I did not have the chance yet to talk to Gibbs about everything. When my wife and I visited him he was only able to tell us how he is but then fell asleep again. I'm very proud of you, the whole agency is. SecNav wants a celebration for you as soon as Gibbs and you are up to it."_ Vance proudly told Tony with a smile. Many people, including the SecNav, had been questioning Vance's motives to hire Anthony DiNozzo. The former cop liked to hide behind the mask of a clown but Vance could see his skills, the talent hidden underneath the masks. And even his best Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs approved of him as Vance showed the former Agent DiNozzo's file. Although Gibbs couldn't work as an Agent himself anymore, he was willing to give his opinion or suggestion when asked by Vance. The first four Agents that were meant to replace Gibbs as a team leader of the main MRTC team were wished by the SecNav but Gibbs told them these men wouldn't be good enough, they'd be lacking too much. SecNav refused to listen to the experienced Agent and in the end, Gibbs turned out to be right all the way. But the silver haired man never once questioned the abilities of DiNozzo. Gibbs didn't need to meet him personally to see the many talents of Tony DiNozzo. And now Vance was happy about his choice.

 _"Thank you, Sir. A celebration is not needed on my end. I did my job, it's why I'm here. Working with Fornell was great. He was just as devoted as I was to find Gibbs."_ Tony told him. _"And as we talk about Gibbs, is there any chance for me to visit him? I want to make sure he's alright."_ Tony lied. The truth was, he had to write his report but he wasn't sure if he should mention the rapes.

 _"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't, Agent DiNozzo. I got the reports from the medics that took care of him in Israel but also the ones from the D.C. hospital. They tortured him. Pretty bad."_ Vance sighed.

 _"They did, Sir. When I first saw him I couldn't believe it. But despite all the things they've done to him, he stayed silent. Only very strong people can do that."_ Tony added.

 _"That my friend is true. I do have the feeling tho, that you're hiding something from me, Agent DiNozzo."_ Vance honestly told his Agent.

 _"Not hiding anything, Sir. If this is about my report that I haven't finished yet then I can tell you that many things happened, mostly at the same time and I need to process it in my head before I can write it down. The last thing I want is to do something wrong. And with all the pictures in my head right now, it could happen easily. It was just too much."_ Tony half lied. Of course the time in Israel did effect him but he was more worried about Gibbs.

 _"Okay. I will accept that, for now. Fornell said that there was another body in the room with Eli and Ziva David. His name is Michael Rivkin but was dead. Broken neck and a knife stabbed through his heart. Care to tell me what exactly happened to him?"_ Vance demanded to know, without any pressure tho.

 _"Eli David ordered Rivkin to kill me. We fought and he almost did kill me but somehow, Gibbs could find the strenght to help and we both killed him. Gibbs' work is the broken neck, mine are the knife wounds."_ Tony explained. _"Any leads on David's son, Ari?"_

 _"According to our files about Eli David he only has a daughter, Ziva David. His other daughter Tali died at a young age due to a suicide bombing. There's no word about a son. The name Ari doesn't even appear on the contracts we found in Eli's house and office."_ Vance explained.

 _"Weird. Eli told me that it was his son Ari who tortured Gibbs. Maybe he knows more."_ Tony suggested.

 _"I hope he can tell us. Maybe Eli just made it up. I have our contacts in the Israel Goverment investigating Eli and Mossad. They happily agreed to let Eli and Ziva here until their trial. They won't ever be free again."_ Vance informed him.

 _"That's good. Is my team still on cold cases?"_ Tony then asked.

 _"Yes, would you like to work on new cases?"_ Vance asked right back.

 _"I think we should work on cold cases for this week. Don't think I could be focused much after everything. If it's okay with you I would like to go to the hospital and visit Gibbs. Maybe he's up to give us a statement."_ Tony asked.

 _"That's fine by me. If he's awake, tell him Jacky and I will be visiting him later as well."_ Vance nodded and Tony stood up to leave the office.

TBC

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Tony will visit Gibbs and they'll have a talk but then things get a bit complicated. Hero Tony isn't finished being a hero yet as there is still someone out there and this person is pissed off because of what happened in Israel. Will Gibbs be fine? Can Tony figure it out and save him again? Stay tuned for more.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 _ **Wow, thanks for your feeback everyone. So many likes, reviews and follows... thank you!**_

 _ ***HUGS TO ALL OF YOU***_

* * *

 **Hospital**

Tony entered the hospital and asked for Gibbs' room. He hated hospital with a huge passion and he was more than happy to be a visitor only. He had been wondering about the rapes since he finished his conversation with Vance. Did the doctors find out? Or did Gibbs tell them? Tony knew it was hard for victims to talk about it and Gibbs was not just anyone. He was a trained Agent. Those people tended to see those horrible things as a failure for their profession and even though Gibbs is retired, it could still make him doubt himself and his ability to be a strong team leader and Agent in the past. Tony could only hope that Gibbs would be able to deal with the terrible days and nights in Israel. He stopped to take a deep breath and refocused himself but noticed that he already reached the door that lead to the silver haired man. He took another deep breath and knocked before he opened the door and looked to see if Gibbs would even welcome him but he saw that the older man was asleep. At least, that's what he thought so he closed the door quietly and slowly walked towards the bed to sit down on a nerby chair. He jumped in surprise as two arms reached for his neck in self defense when he reached the chair. Luckily Gibbs recognized him right away and turned away, taking small deep breaths to calm himself. It was more than clear to Tony that the events in Israel had left deep traces and would haunt Gibbs for a long time, if not forever.

 _"Thought you were asleep. Would have said something otherwise. Didn't want to startle you."_ Tony said and then chuckled. _"You know, as I was looking for your room I was thinking how lucky I am to be a visitor only, not the patient myself and then you are almost giving me an heart attack."_

Gibbs only shared a small smile that quickly faded again but other than that he remained silent. Sighing, Tony turned the chair a bit so he could look at Gibbs, not just sit by his side. _"You look a lot better now, all cleaned and patched up. You did great, Gibbs. Don't think I could have fought after being tortured that much and that hard. You saved me. Thank you for that."_ Tony said softly with a small smile of his own.

 _"Didn't save you",_ Gibbs answered and then turned his head to look at Tony. _"You would have found a way to get rid of him yourself. Those Mossad Officers are trained to kill and you're not. But you stood your ground and managed to get a few good punches. I have no doubts that you would have fought him off without my help. Rivkin only had his training and muscles, you have your own training, your muscles and powers and something he didn't have or didn't use: brain."_ He honestly told Tony. _"You can be proud of yourself, Agent DiNozzo."_

 _"Tony. It's Tony. And I do disagree but I'm not here to argue. Wanted to see how you're coping with all this mess. Is there anyhing I could do? Anyone I should contact for you?"_ Tony gently asked.

 _"No, there's no one. Parents died and I have no family."_ Gibbs explained sadly.

 _"I'm sorry, Gibbs."_ Tony answered with a sad sounding voice.

 _"No need to. I was the one making the decisions for my life so I'm not complaining."_ He told him but then asked concerned, _"What about you? Rivkin got a few punches on you as well. You hurt?"_

 _"I'm fine, just a few bruises and my ribs have seen better days but that's nothing new to me."_ Tony answered honestly. _"We've been doing background checks on all the people working for Eli David but we couldn't find anyone with the name Ari. That's the name he said when he told me about the person who..."_ Tony gestured up and down on Gibbs' body, meaning the one who caused all that damage to his body - and soul Tony thought -, _"hurt you. Do you know his full name?"_

 _"No, I don't. They just called him Ari but that could be a fake or nickname for all I know. Never heard Eli saying he was his son either before he mentioned it to you. Only know that Ziva is Eli's daughter."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"Do you think you're up to give a statement?"_ Tony asked.

 _"Already did. Fornell was here earlier. Said he would share this case with NCIS."_ The silver haired man said.

 _"We do but I had no idea he was already taking a statement. He didn't tell me that he wanted to do that."_ Tony muttered.

 _"Wasn't his plan."_ Gibbs told him and when Tony looked up to him with a confused look he continued, _"Told me he just wanted to stop by for a visit and come back later with you to get my statement. I just told him everything I know and he said he'd go through it with you and if there would be still some open questions you would come back."_

 _"Oh I see. Will call him later to see if we can meet as soon as possible. Gibbs, I know this is going to be uncomfortable for you but I need to talk to you about this."_ Tony began but Gibbs interrupted him.

 _"What is it?"_ He demands.

 _"It's about the rapes."_ Tony began but Gibbs interrupted him again.

 _"That's none of your business. Nobody has the right to know about what exactly the bastard did to me. I as sure as hell won't talk to anyone about it and that includes you. You better go now. I'm tired. Send Fornell if you have more questions."_ Gibbs spoke angrily and turned around so Tony was faced with the former Agent's back.

Tony sighed, he knew this would be a difficult topic. He decided not to pressure the man and softly said goodbye but he vowed to himself to keep an eye on him. He would be there if Gibbs needs someone to lean on. He didn't expect the man to ask for help tho.

TBC

* * *

 **Gibbs and Tony seeing each other again started out pretty good, huh? But of course, mentioning the rapes that happened in Israel would make Gibbs push everyone, including Tony at first, away. I think it is very realistic that a person who went through something so horrible would shy away from others at first. My goal is it to portray his recovery with ups and downs and have it as realistic as possible because it is indeed a very real topic that is happening to so many people world wide.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 _ **Wow, thanks for your feeback everyone. So many likes, reviews and follows... thank you!**_

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **1 Day Later in Israel**

 _"I want you to inform me as soon as our dear Gibbs leaves the hospital. I think I should pay him a visit after everything he and I shared",_ Ari Haswari laughed evily. He enjoyed torturing and raping the former Agent while he was cuffed and given stuff that made it impossible for him to move and fight him. Haswari was not stupid enough to attack Gibbs without cheating.

 _"Also, I want everything you can find out about NCIS Agent DiNozzo and FBI Agent Fornell. These idiots ruined my plans. My father was not supposed to get caught that early. I had wonderful plans for my beloved father and sister Ziva. Too bad this stupid DiNozzo had to get involved. I want him and Fornell dead. But before I'll end their miserable lifes, I will finish my business with Gibbs. I want these two oh so Special Agents to die knowing they couldn't save Gibbs for real. Let them enjoy the calm now because it will soon be over."_ Ari told is assistants who were busy trying to find out more about the Agents.

 **xxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCISxxxNCIS**

 **Another Day Later in Washington D.C.**

 _"Col. Mann, you were involved with terrorists preparing a brutal attack against the United States of America. You were also involved in the kidnapping and torture of a former NCIS Special Agent as well as Marine. Why?"_ Leon Vance asked her. Tony and Fornell sat right next to him.

 _"Had nothing to do with their plans and as for Leroy, well he deserved whatever he got. That bastard."_ Mann sneered.

 _"What did Leroy Jethro Gibbs do to you for you to hate him so much?"_ Tony asked her, his voice tight, not showing any emotions or sympathy.

 _"He let me down. I wanted him but he said no."_ Hollis said matter-of-factly.

 _"And?"_ Fornell pushed for her to continue.

 _"Nobody says no to me, Agent Fornell. And I have nothing else to say."_ She spat at the three men. Fornell called the waiting Officers to bring the woman back to her cell.

 _"Next one should be Shepard but I would rather say we continue with Eli David, what do you think?"_ Vance suggested.

 _"Oh I'm dying to meet this bastard."_ Fornell agreed and Tony nodded. Eli David was waiting in another interogation room.

 _"Well, well... if this isn't Director Vance. How is your wife and children? You should protect them, Mr. Vance. This is a cruel world. Ahh, Agent DiNozzo. Thank you for the bump and blue eye."_ David greeted the two faces he knew. _"And who is our bald friend here?"_

 _"Agent Fornell, FBI."_ Fornell replied shortly.

 _"Mr. David, we know about your plans. Leroy Jethro Gibbs told us everything."_ Vance began. _"Your plan to attack the USA are ruined. Spill and you won't up dead."_

 _"Do you really think it is over? You could not catch all of my men. America will soon be nothing more than a big legend."_ David retorted happily.

 _"Why Gibbs?"_ Fornell asked.

 _"Because that man has seen it all and knows more about the White House, your President and those Agencies such as NCIS or the FBI than anyone else. Too bad you don't have more men like him."_ David sneered.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Vance asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't buying the arrogance from Eli David.

 _"Well, your little DiNozzo here did okay in Israel but that's it. He couldn't fight Rivkin alone, needed a heavily injured, tortured and raped Gibbs to save him."_ David laughed while Vance and Fornell looked shocked.

 _"Raped?"_ Fornell repeated and jumped up, throwing his hands on the table and facing David, leaving only a couple of milimeters between them. _"Are you telling me you raped Gibbs?"_ He asked again in a voice full of anger.

 _"I take it your oh so loyal and honest Agent DiNozzo did not tell you. Mhhhm, interesting. No, I did not rape Gibbs. I had someone else to do that for me. My daughter and I were only watching. And it is amazing how this man, after all we put him through, managed to save DiNozzo in a fight with a professionally trained Mossad Officer. Your Agent here had no chance at all."_ David told them, grinning like a maniac.

 _"Where is he?"_ Tony asked, not reacting to David's cruel words.

 _"Who?"_ David asked him back.

 _"Ari"_ Tony replied but he didn't get an answer from Eli. The man only laughed out loud and shook his head. Vance decided to end the interrogation and the three men left the room. Vance ordered Tony and Fornell to his office.

Once they arrived at the Office, Vance turned around to face Tony. _"Is what David said true? Gibbs was raped and you didn't tell us?"_ Vance was upset, really upset.

Tony stood tall and answered with a clear and loud voice, _"Yes. I did it for Gibbs. The last thing he needs is for everyone to know what exactly he went through. He doesn't want that and I can understand him."_

 _"You've got balls, DiNuzzo."_ Fornell lightly grinned at him. Vance and Tony looked at him confused. _"What? He's right. Gibbs is the closest thing I have to a friend and don't you two dare telling the bastard I said that. We should keep it quiet that he was... sexually assaulted."_ Fornell spoke normally but the thought of Gibbs being raped brought out the rage in him. _"FUCK. I WANNA KILL THESE BASTARDS!"_ He screamed while punching the wall. Vance sent the two Agents back to interrogation, Ziva and Shepard still needed to be questioned. On the way down Fornell stopped Tony.

 _"Thank you. For protecting Gibbs and keeping this quiet. Gibbs is a very private person."_ Fornell said softly with a sigh.

 _"No need to thank me, Tobias. I was there, remember? I saw him lying on the dirty floor, naked and covered in blood. But you're his friend, you need to be there for him."_ Tony told him in a soft and gentle tone.

 _"I will. Or I'll die trying. Not sure he's going to let me tho. He's a stubborn bastard."_ Fornell chuckled. Tony gave him a light pat on the shoulder and a nod and the two continued their way to question the evil bitches.

 **At the Hospital**

 _"Thank you Doc. I'll make sure to check in for the tests and I will rest, I promise."_ Gibbs assured the doctor. He just wanted to get out of the hospital and lock himself in his basement to lick his wounds. He didn't even plan to call the therapist or to do any of the other shit the doctors told him would be good. Gibbs just wanted to be alone with his half finished boat and burbon. And the pain and memories...

TBC

* * *

 **Ari is working on his revenge. Will he succeed?**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here we go with the next chapter :)_**

 ** _Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews. You guys rock._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **2 Days Later in Washington D.C.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood by his boat, he was tired. Another night without sleep because of the damn memories of Ari raping him. He couldn't forget the man's face, the evil grin and maniac-like-laughter. Gibbs was recovering well physically but mentally was a completely different story. He hadn't talked to anyone since he left the hospital two days ago. All he wanted was to be alone. Of course Fornell and Ducky had tried to change his mind and let them in but he just sent them away. Gibbs could fight his previous enemies but this time the enemy sat in his head and kept torturing him in his sleep but also when he was awake. With numerous showers a day he probably wouldn't survive and he couldn't bring himself to eat or drink yet alone take any of the pain killers. Every time he remembered Ari's dick in his mouth, it would make him want to vomit. Sighing, he walked back upstairs for another shower and clean clothes.

A noise that sounded exactly like someone picking up the lock on his door made him stop. Normally, he would grab a knife or his old gun and get ready for a fight but not anymore. He couldn't move, his breathing got faster and the door opened. And there stood Anthony DiNozzo.

 _"Hey Gibbs, thought I'd come by. I have something to eat and beer. How does that sound? Sorry for the lock by the way. Knocked a couple of times but you wouldn't open so I got worried. There are some things we should talk about."_ Tony told him with a bright grin.

 _"Already ate and I'm not in the mood for beer. Too early."_ Gibbs replied and glared at the younger man.

 _"It's 4am, Gibbs. What did you eat? I'm starving."_ Tony said, ignoring the glare.

 _"Agent DiNozzo, didn't I make myself clear at the hospital? If there's anything, send Fornell."_ Gibbs spoke angrily.

 _"Yeah you did say that but I thought it would be better to tell you that Fornell and Vance know about the rapes..."_ Tony began but was interrupted by Gibbs.

 _"YOU TOLD THEM?"_ Gibbs screamed.

 _"NO!"_ Tony yelled back but calmed down right away. _"No, I didn't tell them. But Eli David did in interrogation. I wanted to tell you that before someone else told you. Vance and Fornell weren't happy that I kept it to myself."_ Tony sighed and walked into the kitchen. He saw the still packed food that Ducky or Fornell probably brought him and the younger man realized that in all likelihood Gibbs hadn't been eating in a couple of days. _"You look tired, Gibbs. And this food here, you didn't even touch it."_ Tony pointed to the food.

 _"Only eat when I'm hungry and I'm not right now."_ Gibbs answered with a sharp tone. As if on cue, his empty stomach rumbled to tell Tony that he was being lied to.

 _"Yeah I can hear that."_ He sighed. _"Come on Gibbs, let's eat something. Just a bit. We both know you're hungry."_

 _"Doesn't matter. Please go now."_ Gibbs told him and turned around, not facing Tony anymore.

 _"You're wrong. It does matter."_ Tony quietly told him. _"To me. It matters to me, Gibbs. I get that you want to be alone, I really get that but you shouldn't be. Whatever happened, it doesn't make you weak or anything. You survived all that shit and stood your ground. You even helped me fighting Rivkin. I don't think any less of you, nobody does. Hell Gibbs, you were willing to give your life in order to protect our country. And you paid the price for that, it's horrible and no matter how hard I'm trying, I can't imagine how shitty you must be feeling. I respect you, Agent Gibbs. You're still the best. And I want to help you through this."_ Tony said softly.

Gibbs looked at the younger man, part of him touched by those words. He sighed before he replied just as softly as Tony spoke. _"I'm not a hero. Wasn't able to fight them off, didn't recognize that is was a trap. I failed and got the punishment. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, DiNozzo. And I really don't need help. I'm fine."_

 _"The hell you are!"_ Tony replied angrily but calmed down immediately, knowing that it was the wrong way to approach the man in this situation. _"You are not fine, Gibbs. When did you sleep for the last time? When did you eat for the last time? You look wasted and vulnerable to me. And you're in pain. I can see that. And you know what? All of this is ok. You've been through hell. Allow yourself to heal, to accept help. I... I want to be there for you."_ He told the silver haired man, his voice cracking.

 _"That's... kind of you but believe me when I say that I'm fine. Or I will be fine. I just need some time for myself and I'll be back to normal."_ Gibbs assured the brown haired man and partly himself as well. Gibbs had been with men in his past, professionally during undercover missions for information but also in his personal life. His interest in men hasn't been a problem for him in the past but after Israel, he wouldn't go for men anymore. And the last person he wanted to be around was someone he hardly knows. _"You have a job to do, DiNozzo. The Agency needs you. Don't waste your talents on an old man who's capable of taking care of himself."_

 _"I know you are, Gibbs. Would you at least allow me to come by every now and then for a visit?"_ Tony asked, trying once more to reach the former Agent.

 _"Yeah sure",_ Gibbs sighed, not liking it but knowing he probably wouldn't be able to get rid of the stubborn Agent if he didn't agree. _"But make sure to call first. And don't ever pick up my lock again."_

 _"Sure thing, Gibbs. I'll let the food here. Please try and eat something. And get some sleep. I'll see you and keep you updated on the investigation."_ Tony waved goodbye and left. Gibbs just sighed and went back to his basement.

TBC

* * *

 **Tony confronts Gibbs... will he accept Tony's help?**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews._**

 ** _Please note that we like McGee but we needed him to be a bit OOC and nasty in this story. Hope you understand where we're coming from. We wanted someone from the team to challenge Tony in a different way._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was a little after 9am when Gibbs walked through the entrance of the NCIS building. He hadn't been here for quite a while and it was making him nervous. Vance and Fornell knew, as well as Tony of course but who else? Would they be looking at him with pity in their eyes? This thought alone made him even more uncomfortable.  
'Suck it up Marine' he told himself and entered the elevators. Way back when he was leading the MRTC team himself he used to have "private conferences" in the silver box but even that wouldn't be possible after Israel. Standing in the elevator he felt his heart beating faster, his anxiety growing and his hands becoming sweaty. He let out a sigh of relieve when the door opened and he could leave the elevator.

Tony was sitting at this desk, writing his reports. He made sure to look busy but in his mind he was far away. He couldn't forget the way Gibbs looked yesterday and he really wanted to help the older man through this. When the elevator dinged he turned around and spotted said man. Tony saw how uncomfortable Gibbs looked so he stood up and casually walked torwards the former Agent.

 _"Good morning Gibbs. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Everything ok?"_ Tony asked him. He didn't tell Gibbs that he saw him crossing the streets just minutes earlier and saw how the older man would look around.

 _"Yeah I'm fine. Vance called, wanted to see me."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"Oh",_ Tony said wondering why Vance called the former Agent in. _"Well, you shouldn't keep him waiting. See you later, ok? And if you need anything let me know."_ Tony told him with his best smile.

 _"Thanks, DiNozzo. Really."_ Gibbs assuring him that he meant it. Gibbs then left the younger man to go back to work and he walked up the stairs to meet Vance in his office.

About fifty minutes later, Gibbs left the office and walked down the stairs to the bullpen. He was greeted by Tony's smile and couldn't help but smile back. It was only a small smile but Tony looked happy. The younger man stood up and came walking torwards Gibbs, leading him to a quiet corner for an obviously more private talk.

 _"Did you eat something?"_ Tony asked worriedly.

 _"Not hungry, DiNozzo. You're not my mother by the way. I can take care of myself."_ Gibbs told him, his tone gently.

 _"Believe me, I know that. Just worried. I can see that you've already lost some weight these past couple of weeks."_ Tony told him gently. Then he asked, _"What was your favorite meal before... you know before Israel?"_

Gibbs shrugged in reply but said _"Dunno. Probably steak cooked over the fireplace."_

 _"Okay, don't have a fireplace."_ Tony said and seemed to be thinking. Neither men noticed Tim McGee listening to their conversation. _"Did you know that I'm an Italian? Well, my father's side of the family is but anyways. I know some very delicious Italian meals. Not too heavy but still great. What about I cook something nice for us tonight for dinner? We could watch a movie or just talk. Don't like you being alone all the time, Gibbs."_

 _"That's a nice offer but I think I will decline."_ Gibbs answered.

 _"I don't do nice, Gibbs. Hold on,"_ Tony said and grabbed a card to write down something. _"Here's my card with my home address and personal number. Dinner at my place, 7pm. I just want for you to relax a bit."_ Tony assured him.

Gibbs grabbed the card and replied, _"Alright. See you tonight then. Better keep going, don't want to keep you distracted from work."_ Gibbs said with a wink.

Tony grinned but got serious quickly again. _"Saw you earlier from the window. You sure everything's ok?"_ He asked.

 _"Huh? Oh yeah. Just had the feeling I was being watched but... yeah. It's a little weird."_ The silver haired man replied.

 _"You think someone's following you?"_ Tony asked, his concern clearly visible on his face and in his voice.

 _"Don't think so. Really. Haven't left my house since I got out of the hospital and,"_ He swallowed hard before he admitted, _"Not feeling too well outside, you know."_

 _"Yeah, that's probably normal. If you notice anything weird call me, ok? Promise me."_ Tony told him.

 _"I will, I promise. Now get back to work."_ Gibbs ordered with amusement in his voice.

 _"On it Boss!"_ Tony saluted with a grin and went back to his desk, watching Gibbs stepping into the elevator once again.

A little later, Kate Todd and Ellie Bishop entered the bullpen. They saw Tony sitting at his desk but there was no sight of McGee. Kate asked, _"Tony, where's McGee?"_ but Tony only answered with a shrug that told her he didn't know. Kate sighed frustated. She loved her job but she was happy as Tony's Second in Command. Since his mission to Isreal Kate was named the team leader and she did her best to maintain the control over the team in Tony's absence but McGee had made it hard for her. Kate wished for Vance to bring the positions back in order so she could be her team leader's SiC again.

Just then, McGee walked through the bullpen, glaring at Tony. _"Tim, what's wrong?"_ Ellie asked.

 _"I'm disgusted, that's what's wrong Bishop."_ He replied coldly. Kate and Tony looked up wondering what McGee's problem was.

 _"Why? What happened?"_ Ellie asked again.

 _"What happened? Well, Tony happened."_ McGee replied with a sneer. At Tony's confused look he began to explain. _"You were sent to Israel to do your job, not to find your next loverboy, DiNozzo. Saw you with Gibbs earlier. Are you so desperate for a fuck that you have to force yourself on to him?"_ McGee shook his head. Kate and Ellie looked confused, glancing between the two men.

 _"Shut up, McGee."_ Tony yelled. _"You've got no idea what Gibbs went through, or I for that matter. I'm trying to help him as a friend. I'm not interested in him like that. You weren't there, you didn't see what I had to see."_ Tony calmed down but his tone was still hard and cold.

 _"Yeah well, it took you long enough to find him. Oh wait, you didn't even find him. Luckily the bad guys decided to abduct you and bring you to him. Then you needed him to save your sorry ass from that Officer."_ McGee spat.

 _"Ha, as if you'd have any chance against a Mossad Officer. If you would have read the reports and statements you would know that they abducted me because Fornell and I were so close to figure it out. Your strenght is computer work McGee, but that doesn't help you in a fight or war zone. Grow up and stop blaming me for Vance's decision. Not my problem if you're jealous."_ Tony spat back.

 _"Jealous? Of you? Trust me, definitely not. You were a lousy cop who ran away because your colleagues called you a fag. For someone who's got allegedly no problems with his sexuality and is open about it, you made lots of drama. And then you landed here and became the boss of the MRTC team and guess what? You're a shitty boss. Kate did a lot better."_ McGee yelled at Tony. _"You think you're irresistible and everbody loves you but you're not. You know nothing about hard work and you're not as smart as I am."_

 _"Huh?"_ Tony scoffed and then laughed. _"Well, Gibbs thinks I'm a good Agent and I take his word more serious than yours, McGee. You're a computer geek, a boring nerd with no social life. Nobody's interested in you, not men, not women. You're sexually frustrated, lonely and so full of yourself that you can't even think clear anymore. You wouldn't even last an hour in an undercover operation. That's the truth. And now if you excuse me, I have some reports to check and sign so just leave me the hell alone and do your fucking job. You ain't being paid to sit on your ass all day."_ Tony spat at McGee and then went back to the reports laying on his desk infront of him. Kate and Ellie just shook their heads at McGee's behavior.

 **At the FBI HQ**

 _"Hey Fornell. Aren't you frustrated with our bosses?"_ Kevin Geralds asked his colleague.

 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_ Fornell asked back, slightly confused.

 _"Because of Ari and your mission to Israel. Pretty sure the bastard was involved in that mess and tortured Gibbs but will get away with it."_ Kevin said angrily.

Fornell wanted to ask what he was talking about but decided to approach this differently. _"What exactly do you know? This isn't supposed to be making the round, Geralds. How do you know about this?"_

 _"Heard the bosses talk about Ari. Can't believe they give him a free pass because he's allegedly working for our Government. He's a fucking terrorist in my eyes. He was involved in the abduction and torture of an American. Nobody can tell me he did it to convince his father, Eli David, of his loyality. Haswari is a piece of shit."_

'Ari Haswari, that's the bastard's name' Fornell thought.

 _"And now since he is back in D.C. I think something bad is about to happen."_ Kevin added.

 _"He's already in D.C.?"_ Fornell asked shocked, his eyes wide. Without waiting for a reply from Kevin he jumped up and grabbed his jacket and ran out of the building. He jumped into his car and fished out his keys.

 **At Tony's Apartment at almost 7pm**

Tony was humming some Italian song while cooking when someone knocking like crazy on his door interrupted him. He went to open the door and was surprised to see Fornell standing there.

The FBI Agent didn't lose time and explained what he was told just twenty minutes ago and Tony was as shocked and pissed as he was.

 _"That's unbelievable. This is not okay, not acceptable, Fornell."_ Tony muttered angrily. _"Oh God",_ he then exclaimed.

 _"What is it?"_ Fornell asked.

 _"Gibbs told me earlier that he had the feeling he was being watched. Do you think Ari's still after him?"_ Tony asked worriedly.

 _"Don't know but he won't get him. I'll kill the bastard if he dares to come close to Gibbs again."_ Fornell vowed.

 _"Same here, Tobias. I'll warn Gibbs when he comes later. I'll talk to Vance, probably should call him now to see if he knows anything."_ Tony said.

 _"You do that. Make sure Gibbs knows. I'll go back and talk to my bosses. They can't seriously let Ari Hawari get away with everything. I want justice for Gibbs."_ Fornell said angrily and determined. "When is Gibbs going to be here?"

 _"Oh he should..."_ Tony said and looked at his watch. _"Shit, he's late. Should have been here already. Fornell, he should be here already."_

Fornell and Tony shared a look, both worried and angry.

TBC

* * *

 **Why is Gibbs late? Did anything happen to him? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews._**

 ** _A rather short chapter now but I hope you will like it anyways._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

Tony and Fornell were interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. With a sigh, Tony went to open the door and was relieved to see Gibbs standing there. Without thinking, Tony went to hug Gibbs, who in response backed away and looked at Tony in confusion. Tony sighed and gestured for Gibbs to come in where he could explain.

 _"Let's go the kitchen. Fornell's here."_ Tony said and Gibbs followed him, wondering about Fornell's presence.

 _"Jethro!"_ Fornell greeted. _"Thank God you're alright."_

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ Gibbs demanded.

 _"We have news about Ari."_ Fornell told him.

Tony gestured for them to take a seat so they could discuss everything.

 _"His name is Ari Haswari, he's indeed Eli David's son but he has a different mother than Ziva. He's getting away with everything because he's working for our Government and was undercover when you were captured."_ Tony explained.

 _"No way!"_ Gibbs spoke quietly. _"Bastard enjoyed what he did. He wasn't forced to rape me. It was his decision, not an order from Eli."_

 _"We don't believe in that bullshit either, Gibbs. Tony will speak to Vance, maybe he can find out more and I'll talk to my boss. We won't sit here and let him get away with everything."_ Fornell assured him. Gibbs only nodded in response. Fornell got up to grab his jacket and leave. When he was gone, Tony grabbed some plates. A little later, he and Gibbs were enjoying his housemade lasagna and Gibbs seemed to like it.

 _"It's good, DiNozzo. You made it yourself?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Yup. I can cook some Italian meals. I'm glad you like it. But I'm even more glad you're eating."_ Tony told him.

 _"Yeah."_ Gibbs sighed.

They ate the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. Tony had picked a huge collection of comedy movies, hoping to distract Gibbs a little. When they finished cleaning the table and dishes, Tony lead Gibbs to the living room but before they could sit down, they heard a gunshot and broken glass shot through the room making Tony jump to protect Gibbs. Neither man was harmed but shocked. Tony made sure that Gibbs was alright before he grabbed his phone and called his team. He urged Gibbs to stay down in case the shooter was still aiming for them.

When the team arrived they went to secure the room and looked for the bullet. Fornell's team was outside, looking for the shooter's position. Kate was taking Tony and Gibbs' statements when McGee rushed into the room and glared at Tony. Gibbs noticed the tension between the two men and recognized McGee as the son of an admiral he had met years ago.

It took them almost 2 hours to secure everything and find some evidence. When the team left, Tony went inside again to pack some bags. He would need to stay in a hotel for a while. Gibbs helped him.

 _"McGee's on your team, right?"_ He asked.

 _"Yeah but at the moment he's rather difficult."_ Tony admitted.

 _"I noticed. His father was the same so maybe it's good to not take it personal."_ Gibbs suggested. Tony nodded and continued to pack his stuff.

 _"Hotels suck. If you want, you can stay at my house until the investiation's over."_ Gibbs told him and Tony smiled.

 _"Would love to. Sounds great. I can take care of you."_ Tony grinned.

 _"Don't need anyone to take care of me."_ Gibbs retorted with his own smirk.

 _"Of course but I can make sure you're eating."_ Tony replied. Gibbs just shook his head and grabbed one of Tony's bag when he was finished packing. About 20 minutes later they arrived at Gibbs' house and both men just wanted to go to bed after everything that happened. Gibbs showed him the guest room and soon the two were sleeping.

TBC

* * *

 **So, Gibbs was 'just' a little late and we also learned that he met McGee before. Ari striked again but whom did he want to kill? Did he aim at Tony or Gibbs? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **But: Tony made Gibbs eat :)**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks to each one of you for the likes, follows and reviews._**

 ** _Well, last chapter was quite short but this one is longer. Sandy and I actually created a new character that we plan to use in other stories as well. The name is Joe and he's a good friend of Gibbs in this story._**

 ** _Hopefully you will like this chapter as we learn why McGee is so rude to Tony. We'll also see Abby and Ducky. Nobody is safe so it seems._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Shortly after 7am, Gibbs and Tony were about to leave but they were deeply engrossed in an argument about locking the door. Gibbs made a comment and even thought Tony was definitely annoyed, the silver haired man did have a point. Anyone who wanted to get inside would find a way - locked door or not. Sighing, Tony grabbed the keys and after the two went outside, Tony used it to lock the door. Gibbs just rolled his eyes at him but suddenly reached for Tony's gun and began to shoot. Tony looked at Gibbs with wide eyes before he turned around to look at whatever Gibbs shot at. There was a man in dark clothes laying on the floor, obviously dead. Tony reached for his gun and told Gibbs to stay at the door but didn't dare to move away as Gibbs seemed to be shocked.

 _"Gibbs... Gibbs are you okay?"_ Tony asked gently.

 _"He..."_ Gibbs began but had to take a deep breath before he could continue. _"He was going to shoot us."_

 _"Alright. Was he aiming at you or me?"_ Tony softly demanded to know.

 _"The hell! How am I supposed to know that? I didn't wait for him to show me."_ Gibbs said angrily.

 _"Hey, hey... calm down. We're safe now. You made sure of that, Gibbs. You did good. Let me go and check this guy, okay?"_ Tony replied softly. At Gibbs' nod, Tony smiled brightly at the older man, then turned around to approach the dead man.

Gibbs stood by the door, not moving a muscle. He wanted to follow the Agent but he simply couldn't because said Agent just smiled at him and it took his breath away. The way those green eyes sparkled when he smiled was just beautiful. Gibbs groaned and muttered to himself. _"So not what I need right now."_ He sighed and tried to distract his mind from the younger man but something inside of him had changed. He wanted to kiss the younger man, wanted - no needed - to feel the other man's lips and skin. 'I can't possibly be falling for him. No way. This can't happen. Nope.' He thought to himself and shook his head. He didn't notice that Tony was watching him with narrowed eyes.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS** **###NCIS###NCIS**

 **Abby's Lab at NCIS**

The major response team of the Agency was about to leave Abby's lab when the goth called for her best friend Timmy to stay a bit longer so they could talk. Kate and Ellie rolled their eyes, knowing that Tim hadn't been in the best mood lately. The two women left and Tim turned to Abby.

 _"What's up, Abbs?"_ He gently asked.

 _"That's what I wanted to ask you, Timmy. I heard that you and Tony had a bad argument. I always thought you liked Tony."_ Abby wanted to know.

 _"I do like him as my boss but that's it. He's annoying and always gets the best jobs and attention. He's a joke, Abbs. But everyone likes him more."_ Tim admitted.

 _"Awww Timmy, you know that Tony is not a joke. He's a great Agent, brilliant in undercover assignments. He has his own way of running his team but he always treats you fairly. You and I know that his jokes are supposed to provocate you, those are his way of getting you to do your best. He wants you to give your best, Timmie. I might be wrong but do you have a crush on him?"_ Abby asked. Of course she knew that Tim was gay and she accepted him from day one.

 _"NO! God Abby are you insane? How could I be interested in such an overgrown frat boy? Ewww."_ Tim sneered.

 _"Then what's your problem, Tim?"_ Abby urged him to finally open his mouth.

 _"Gibbs likes him."_ Tim said quietly.

 _"Gibbs? As in Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The legendary Gibbs?"_ Abby asked and Tim nodded. _"And why is that a problem for you?"_

 _"I've met Gibbs a couple of years ago. My father, the Admiral was presenting a medal to Gibbs."_ Tim told her. _"And Gibbs was there with a man."_

 _"But that shouldn't be a problem for you, Tim. You're into guys as well."_ Abby told him.

 _"It's not that, Abbs. I... I wanted to be that man. And now, Tony is always with him but Gibbs doesn't even remember me."_ Tim sighed.

 _"Oh my God, you're in love with Gibbs?"_ Abby asked, her eyes wide open. Again, Tim just nodded and Abby hugged him.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS** **###NCIS###NCIS**

 **Bullpen**

 _"The coffee is still as shitty as it used to be."_ Gibbs said. Tony just shrugged in reply and handed Gibbs the paper to sign. Gibbs looked over his own statement and signed the paper. Tony leaned back on his chair, lost in thought.

 _"He's playing with us."_ Tony said absently.

 _"Huh?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Ari. He's playing with us. I have to get out of my apartment and some idiot was supposed to shoot you at your house. He's playing with us, fucking with our brains. He wants us to be paranoid, to never feel safe. Maybe he has people following you. Or me. I called Fornell and warned him to watch his back. Who knows if Ari has any surprises for our good old Fornell."_ Tony spoke calmy.

 _"You're right. What are we going to do about it? We've got no idea where he is. No traces, no leads. Nothing. And I'm sure he knows that."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"Oh yeah, he definitely knows."_ Tony leaned forwards, putting his hands over Gibbs'. _"I promise to protect you, Gibbs. They won't get you. I'd rather die than let this happen."_

 _"DiNozzo, this isn't just about me anymore. You and Fornell are in danger as well."_ Gibbs replied and Tony nodded.

Tim McGee walked into the bullpen and saw Gibbs and Tony together, his boss' hands over Gibbs'. He sighed and tried to get rid of his anger. _"We've got a dead Marine, boss."_ He said.

 _"Any information about the victim yet, McGee?"_ Tony asked, not moving his hands away.

 _"Yeah, name is Joe R. Presscott."_ McGee told him and saw that Gibbs paled.

 _"No. NO! No... this can't be true."_ Gibbs muttered and began to dry heave. Tony grabbed his trashcan and Gibbs emptied his stomach.

 _"Gibbs, are you okay?"_ McGee rushed to Gibbs' side and put his hand gently on the older man's shoulder.

 _"No, I'm not."_ Gibbs replied. _"Joe... he's my best and closest friend. He can't be dead. The victim can't be Joe."_

 _"Fuck."_ Tony screamed. _"Gibbs, you're under protection detail. I need you to write down everyone you were close with. And still are. We need to protect those people as well. Kate, you'll lead this investigation. I'll take Gibbs down to Ducky and I'll inform Vance and Fornell."_

Kate ordered Ellie and Tim to grab their bags and the three left. Tony took Gibbs down to Ducky, who was happy to see his old friend again but heartbroken to learn about Joe.

When Tony went to leave the autopsy to talk to Vance, Ducky grabbed his arm.

 _"Find Joe's murderer. He means a great deal to Gibbs. Joe was a good guy, Tony."_ Tony listened to Ducky and felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to be as important to Gibbs as this Joe was. Maybe even more. He promised Ducky to find the man's murderer and make sure whoever it was would pay for the horrible crime.

TBC

* * *

 **Gibbs' feelings for Tony begin to change and he realised it. Tony's feelings for Gibbs have changed as well but he's too focused to realize it yet. But he will soon. And it won't be a happy moment for him when he does.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's chapter 12! I hope you'll enjoy it. Let us know if you like the drama and Ari's ways to play with their minds._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

Gibbs stayed with Ducky for a couple of hours, giving Tony and his team time to talk to Vance and check the location. He was determined to see the dead body, he would need to see it. Lost in thoughts about his best friend, Gibbs suddenly jumped up and startled Ducky.

 _"What is it, Jethro?"_ The Scot man asked.

 _"Joe wasn't a Marine. Hell, he had nothing to do with the Marines. He was a doctor, Ducky. A doctor. They either dressed him so NCIS would investigate or this is a different Joe."_ Gibbs said.

 _"For your own sake I hope it's the latter."_ Ducky sighed.

 _"I need to talk to DiNozzo. At least he's not out there. Could have been a trap. I need a phone, Duck. Can I have yours?"_ He asked his good friend.

 _"Of course."_ Ducky said and went into his small office to get his phone. _"Here you go."_

Gibbs grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the familiar number. He waited for a reply but sighed when he only got the voice mail. _"Damn voice mal."_ Gibbs muttered.

At the same moment the door to autopsy opened and in walked Vance, Fornell and Tony with a man in Gibbs' age. The silver haired man's eyes widen but then he ran towards the other person and hugged him tight.

 _"God Joe, I thought they had killed you. Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"I'm fine, Jeth. Nobody hurt me. Look at me, I'm alright. I've been in Africa until like 2 hours ago. I arrived at the airport and wanted to call a cab when I checked my phone. Had a message from a friend whom I talked to a couple of hours ago. He wanted to make sure I was alright after he heard I was killed. Jeth, what the hell is going on?"_ Joe demanded, wanting answers.

 _"Mossad is after me, probably after Fornell and DiNozzo as well."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"I would suggest you two go into my office so you can explain everything to Joe."_ Ducky interrupted and Gibbs nodded. Tony watched as Gibbs grabbed Joe by the hand and lead him to the small office. He desperately wanted to go with them but he had a job to do as well as Ducky. There was a dead man waiting for them.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 _"Hey Gibbs, want to come down to Abby's lab? She's got a few results for us."_ Tony asked and Gibbs got up to walk with him. Gibbs turned and gestured for Joe to come along. _"Tony, is it ok if he comes with us? Don't want him out of reach at the moment."_ He asked Tony who nodded his okay. The three men stepped into the elevator and rode down in silence.

When the elevator stopped and the door opened they were met by loud music. Tony shook his head and looked apologetically at Gibbs and Joe. Walking into Abby's lab, Tony turned slightly to turn the offending noise off.

Abby turned around, startled and she glanced angrily at Tony but her eyes widen when she spotted Gibbs.

 _"Oh my God, you are Gibbs! The legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I can't believe I get to meet you."_ Abby exclaimed excitedly and hugged Gibbs. The silver haired man didn't move but his eyes told Tony that he wasn't comfortable with this. Looking behind Gibbs, Tony saw Joe blinking at the strange scene infront of him.

Tony took Abby's arm and dragged her off Gibbs and told her to calm down. She pouted by backed off.

 _"Sorry Gibbs, Sir. I'm just so excited. I heard like a thousand stories about you and you were the greatest Agent ever and meeting you in person is so awesome and cool. And you know, I always hug people. It's like my favorite thing. Of course I don't hug everyone. Just people I really, like really want to meet or so. Wouldn't hug a criminal. Sorry for the loud music, yeah I know it annoys most people but I like it and it helps me to focus. And wow, it's so cool to meet you. Who's your friend? He's good looking. Wait, don't tell me who he is. Let me guess... He's your boyfriend, right?"_ Abby asked and waggled her eyebrows. Tony just shook his head in amusement but Joe and Gibbs were looking utterly confused at Abby.

 _"Gibbs, Joe... this is Abigail Sciuto, our forensic scientist. Most people call her Abby tho. Abby, this is indeed Gibbs and that's Joe Presscott. A good friend of Gibbs and luckily alive."_ Tony introduced them.

 _"This is the guy who was supposedly dead?"_ Abby asked.

 _"Well, he wasn't dead. We've got no idea who the dead man is as of right now but someone wanted us to think it was Joe."_ Tony explained.

 _"Confusing. But it was kind of smart, given that it would make Gibbs upset."_ Abby said.

 _"Abbs, Ellie said you have some results for us?"_ Tony urged.

 _"Oh yes, I do. Well, let's start. Ziva David escaped in the morning. 4 wardens were killed as someone from outside helped her to escape. That's terrible, I know BUT... one of the wardens actually shot her. It wasn't a normal bullet. Once the bullet had found its destination, it sets free a GPS Transmitter. It is not connected with the bullet as those can be removed. It's a new thing and was kept quiet so it's easier to follow and find them. And now we do know where she is."_ Abby explained and showed Tony the location on her computer.

 _"That's brilliant, Abbs. Chances are good that Ari helped her to escape. They might be together. We could catch them."_ Tony said while he grabbed his phone to update Fornell. Joe protectively put an arm over Gibbs' shoulder and softly kissed his temple. The gesture made Tony sigh in frustration while he waited for Fornell to pick up.

Not even 20 minutes later, they sat together with Tony's team and Fornell to discuss how to approach the situation. Vance ordered that three of his best teams would go with the FBI teams. Gibbs made it clear that he wouldn't let either Fornell nor Tony go with the teams and they both hesitantly agreed.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **2 Hours Later**

Tony and Gibbs sat in the bullpen watching the teams getting ready to storm the building. Joe was down in Autopsy with Ducky to get some rest after his long flight. Both men startle as a female Agent ran through the bullpen, screaming there was a fire.

The Agent checked the security cameras on his computer and found that there was indeed a fire in one of the storage rooms. He yelled to everyone to get out and call the firefighers while he ran towards the stairs that would take him down to the storage room, Gibbs right behind him. Tony was running so fast and lost in thoughts about all the evidence that he didn't notice that Gibbs wasn't following him anymore. When he reached the storage room he was able to stop the fire without too much effort. He sighed and wanted to speak to Gibbs but he noticed that he was alone. "Did he get lost?' Tony thought to himself. 'No way. He used to work here for many years. Probably knows every corner of this building.' Tony walked the same way back to the bullpen but couldn't find Gibbs.

 _"Shit."_ Tony muttered. Gibbs was missing. Again...

TBC

* * *

 **Woahh... Joe is alive. Tony is jealous (but doesn't realize it yet). Ziva escapes. And Gibbs is missing.  
What's going to happen next? Stay tuned.  
**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	13. Chapter 13

**_We're back with the next chapter. Ari has Gibbs... and another surprise.  
Tony realizes what he really feels for Gibbs. Is it too late?_**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

Director Vance, Fornell and Tony stood in the bullpen, checking out the security cameras to find out where Gibbs could be. It was not possible for anyone to simply walk into the building and kidnap someone. They would have been stopped by the security at the entrance. Suddenly, everyone went quiet and watched with wide eyes how one of the dead bodies that arrived just minutes before the fire began to move. They watched how the supposedly dead body crawled out of the bag and grinned right into the camera and the three men knew exactly who that was: Ari Haswari.

They followed his movements, saw how he started the damn fire and waited for a chance to grab Gibbs. When they came to the scene of Tony running towards the storage room, they could see Gibbs behind him but stopping because he saw something. Tony paused the scene and clicked on a different camera to play and they saw a body on the floor, whipping. His face was hidden so Gibbs had no idea who it was. When Gibbs was closer to the crying person, the man struck out and hit Gibbs in the face, then he attacked the silver haired man and knocked him out. It all happened so fast that Gibbs had probably no idea what was going on. Tony's heart ached and he was upset. Upset with Ari but mostly himself for not protecting Gibbs.

 _"Tell me this is not real!"_ The voice of a pissed Joe startled the three men. They hadn't noticed him coming.

 _"Mr. Prescott, we just found out what happened. We're going to bring him back."_ Director Vance tried to assure him.

 _"And when? Before or after this bastard tortures and rapes him again?"_ Joe asked angrily.

Tony went to grab the upset man and lead him into one of the conference rooms.

 _"This is all my fault, Joe. I was so focused on that damn fire."_ Tony said.

 _"Bullshit. You would never hurt him on purpose. Or let anything happen to him. You love him."_ Joe told him.

 _"What?"_ Tony asked in confusion. _"I'm not in love with him."_

 _"Are you sure? I've seen the way you look at him. The way you looked when he and I stood too close to each other. You were jealous. But right now, your feelings are not what matters the most. You need to find Jethro."_ Joe said. Tony nodded and left the room to go back to Fornell and Vance.

 _"What about the mission? Did they storm the building already?"_ Tony asked. His tone was serious and he was determined to find Gibbs.

 _"They didn't. Kate just called. Ari is there right now... with Gibbs."_ Fornell replied.

 _"Alright, Fornell grab your gun. We're going there. We will end this today!"_ Tony told them angrily.

Fornell nodded and was about to grab his stuff when someone from the MTAC called for them. _"Director Vance, you need to see this. I think Fornell and DiNozzo should see this as well. It's Gibbs. And Haswari."_

Vance and Fornell ran up the stairs followed by Tony who gestured for Joe to come as well.

What they saw on the huge screen made them speechless: Gibbs was sitting on a chair, cuffed so he couldn't fight. Ari appeared on the screen with an evil grin.

 _"Hello Gibbs,"_ He said, then turned to look directly at the camera. _"And hello Director Vance. I'm sure Agents DiNozzo and Fornell are there as well. That's great. We do have a little surprise for all of you."_ Ari said and then turned back to Gibbs.

 _"My dear Leroy, oh I know you hate it when people call you Leroy. I know that. Only your dad was allowed to call you Leroy. And your mom of course. Anyways, do you remember the beautiful red head Shannon Fielding? You know, the women you had an affair with about six years ago? You loved her but, you were so angry when you learned that she was married already. I can understand your pain but did you know that her beloved husband wasn't able to get it up? And he couldn't get her pregnant. Well, I was surprised when I met her and found out that she had a beautiful little girl. Her name's Kelly, red hair like her mom but icy blue eyes... like yours Gibbs. Shannon's eyes were green and her husband's eyes were brown. I killed both, Shannon and her husband but before, Shannon told me that Kelly is indeed your daughter. Would you like to meet her? Ah, no need to ask you."_ Ari said and gestured for one of his minions to bring in a small person. Ari placed her right in front of Gibbs and the former Agent saw the beautiful young girl, maybe 5 years old, with blue eyes that were filled with tears.

 _"She's a bit scared because she saw me killing her family but I told her that she would see me doing worse things. You know Gibbs, I had nothing that I could use to make you talk. But now I do... I have this lovely young girl, I know about your best friend Joe and... Agent DiNozzo. You really like him, don't you? If I was into younger man I would probably have the hots for him as well but I'm more into older men. Like you. So Gibbs, it's your choice now. Tell me the codes for the alarming system in the white house or I'll rape you in front of your little daughter and Agent DiNozzo can watch us too. Your choice."_ Ari told him.

Gibbs was confused and overwhelmed. He had a daughter. This beautiful young girl, Kelly, was his daughter. And Joe was in danger, as well as Tony. Could he betray his country to save the three people he wouldn't want to see get hurt? Would it be acceptable?

 _"I'm giving you exactly 10 minutes to think about everything, Leroy."_ Ari told him and left the room.

Tony had enough. _"Vance, you and Joe stay here. You'll keep me and Fornell updated via phone. Fornell, let's go to the building and kill this bastard. Tell Kate to go in but to be careful."_ Fornell nodded and Tony turned to Joe.

 _"I promise I will get him back. And then we'll find out if this girl is his or not."_ Tony promised him.

 _"She's his daughter. What Ari said about Shannon an Gibbs... it was true. Kelly has his eyes. I can't believe this shit."_ Joe told him honestly. Tony just nodded in response and went to follow Fornell. The FBI Agent already gave their people the order to go. Vance and Joe watched how various FBI and NCIS teams stormed the building.

On their way to Ari's hiding place, Tony tried to get his feelings under control. Joe was right, he did love Gibbs. He just didn't recognize the feelings. But when he saw Gibbs in the hands of the bastard Ari, Tony's felt his heart breaking into pieces. He would talk to Gibbs about their feelings but first of all, he would save the man he loves and his little girl.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 _"10 minutes are over, Leroy. What's your decision?"_ Ari asked when he walked back into the room.

At the same time, Tony and Fornell arrived and grabbed their guns to march into the building to end Ari's life and sick games.

The door opened and Ziva walked in, gunshots and screaming could be heard behind her. _"Ari, the FBI and NCIS are here. What are we supposed to do?"_ She asked her half brother. Ari got angry and raised his gun to shoot his sister. The bullet went through her head and she fell lifeless on the floor. Kelly was screaming and crying in fear. Gibbs tried to calm her but he remembered the GPS thingy Abby talked about. They would be saved soon.

Vance and Joe were watching the screen, not believing how cruel Ari could be to treat his own sister like that. Even if she was only his half sister. They watched in shock as Ari grabbed Gibbs and shredded his clothes. Joe and Vance knew exactly what was going to happen. Gibbs closed his eyes, hoping for it to be over soon.

Joe grabbed a phone and called Tony, telling him what Ari was about to do to Gibbs and they watched Tony storming through the rooms, looking for Gibbs and Kelly, thinking 'Will he make it in time?'

TBC

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	14. Chapter 14

**_We're back with the next chapter. Ari has Gibbs... and another surprise.  
Tony realizes what he really feels for Gibbs. Is it too late?_**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

Tim McGee ran from door to door, looking for Gibbs and Ari. He was nervous and hated it. He was a trained Agent god damn it. But his feelings for the silver haired man made him even more nervous. He wanted to find him, to save him. He wanted to be there before Tony. It would be his chance to get Gibbs' attention this time. Tony already had his. McGee slowly stepped forward, quietly and carefully.

He found the room with Gibbs and Ari in it - and a little terrified girl. What he saw made him pale. Tim wanted to vomit at the sight of Gibbs and Ari without their pants on and Ari's hard dick at Gibbs' entrance. God, Tim wanted to kill Ari with his bare hands but he was an Agent. He simply couldn't do whatever he wanted and break protocoll. He called out for Ari to put his hands up but Ari just grinned evily at him. Tim fired two shots, one bullet hitting Ari's leg, the other his arm. Tim put his gun back into his holster and was about to walk towards the injured killer when Ari raised a gun and lifted it up, aiming at McGee's head. Within seconds, a shot fired through the room and McGee was pushed aside by Tony. The two landed on the floor and when Tony raised his head to look out for Ari, he saw the bastard lifting his gun again - aming it at Gibbs' head. Tony didn't hesitate and shot multiple times at Ari. The man fell down, lifeless but the bastard did manage one shot at Gibbs, who tried to turn his head away, which was almost impossible because of the cuffs. Tony screamed Gibbs name and pushed himself up, running to the man he fell in love with. Tony freed Kelly and told her to lay down, making sure she would be safe. Then he turned to check up on Gibbs and saw the blood running from his head. Ari's bullet had hit the former Agent and he was now unconscious. McGee just watched the scene with watery eyes, hating himself and Tony. And of course, he hated Ari. Tony was trying to stop the bleeding on Gibbs' head injury but screamed in pain when another shot rang through the room. McGee turned and raised his gun to shoot Ari's minion.

 _"What a fucking mess."_ Vance said when he got the news from Kate over the phone.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

It took hours to Arrest the few minions of Ari that were not shot or killed. Over sixty Agents were collecting evidence and tried to figure out the names of all the people they got. Nobody escaped and Tony was glad about it. He knew this was his job but he wished to be with Gibbs at the hospital. Tony made sure that Kelly was in good hands until they've got everything sorted out. Joe drove to the hospital to be with Gibbs. He promised to call Tony if there were any news. He sighed and went back to do his job. There was nothing else he could do at the moment.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

Tony stood in front of Gibbs' room. Joe had called him earlier to let him know that the bullet had just gazed Gibbs' head and that he had woken up shortly after he got out of surgery. Tony was relieved to hear that. It was too damn close, he was too close to lose the man he loves. He would tell Gibbs about his feelings, no matter the consequences. He wouldn't hide his feelings anymore. He just came back from seeing a doctor himself, to remove the bullet that had hit his shoulder. Now he was nervous, scared and exhausted.

He opened the door quietly and found Gibbs with his head burried in Joe's shoulder and arms. It almost tore Tony's heart apart to see the silver haired man, his hero, so broken and hurt. He could hear the quiet sobs, see the tears falling from the beautiful blue eyes, even though they were closed. Joe spoke in a calming tone, trying his best to comfort his friend. He turned his head and noticed Tony, nodding softly for him to come closer. Gibbs sat up but didn't try to hide his pain or tears. Tony knew everything and never judged him. Not once did Tony saw him as a weak person, nor did he ever look at Gibbs with pity in his eyes. Gibbs trusted the Agent.

 _"Hey Gibbs."_ Tony greeted him softly and nodded at Joe. Gibbs gave Tony a little smile.

 _"I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Could need a shower and some food. I'll be back in an hour, two maximum. Okay Jeth?"_ Joe softly asked his friend.

 _"Yeah that's fine. Seems like it's Tony's full time job to save my ass."_ Gibbs spoke tiredly. Tony grinned softly at that but he assured Joe that he wouldn't leave until he'd be back.

Tony took a seat on the chair that Joe sat on, close to Gibbs.

 _"Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I should have noticed that you weren't behind me anymore."_ Tony began but was interrupted.

 _"Not your fault, DiNozzo. There was a fire and you stopped it, didn't you?"_ Gibbs asked and continued at Tony's nod. _"None of this was your fault. You did your job and you came to save me. Again. And not only did you save me but also Kelly."_

Tony nodded and smiled at Gibbs. _"I'm just glad it's over now. Ari is dead, as well as Ziva and many of his minions. The rest was arrested and they won't ever be able to hurt you again. Or Kelly. We checked her, her mother and... supposedly father are dead. Poor girl has been through a lot, and she's only 5."_

 _"Yeah, can't believe I have a daughter. Shannon never told me. We dated for a couple of weeks. Well, for me it was dating. For her it was just sex. I left her when I learned that she was married. God, this is such a mess."_ Gibbs sighed.

 _"That it is. Kelly is with child care now. They want to do a paternity test to see if you're really her biological father. If you are, you could take her to live with you if you would want that."_ Tony told him.

 _"Definitely. If she's really my daughter I won't let anyone take her away from me. Not again. Already missed 5 years of her life, wouldn't want to miss any more. Talked to Joe about it. He'd move back to D.C. and step back from work to help me. I know nothing about fatherhood."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"Uhm, Joe... is he... are you and him a thing? You know, a couple?"_ Tony asked hesitantly.

 _"God no. We're friends. He's all I have."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"And in the past? I mean, did you and him date at some point?"_ Tony asked, relieved that Gibbs had answered.

 _"Nope. When I met Joe we went to kindergarden. Grew up together in Stillwater. He was part of my family, like a brother. He still is. But you're honestly not the first to ask those questions."_ Gibbs chuckled.

 _"Really? You two seem very close and intimate."_ Tony said.

 _"Well, we are close and kind of intimate in some way but not sexually. We can share a bed, hug and poke each other and we do love each other. But just as friends or brothers actually. I think brothers fits better. He's my family."_ Gibbs told Tony softly.

 _"Okay. I'm glad you have someone to trust and lean on."_ Tony spoke softly.

 _"I trust you as well, Tony. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. You saved me, not just in Israel and here, but you also came to check up on me and wouldn't accept a no. Tried to push you away but you were resistant and came back. And I was worried as hell when I woke up and you weren't there. I thought they had killed you."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"Well, you know me Gibbs. Can't get rid of me easily. I'm not going anywhere."_ Tony smiled at him.

 _"It's Jethro, Tony."_ Gibbs said with his own smile. The two sat together smiling at each other until Gibbs fell asleep and Tony softly stroke his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping man's forehead.

 _"I'll always be there if you let me, Jethro. Always."_ He whispered softly. It was a vow, a promise.

TBC

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the delay. My mother had an accident and I stayed with her but forgot my laptop._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 _"Agent McGee, please join me in the conference room."_ Tony ordered. It was about time to talk to Tim about the rescue mission.

Rolling his eyes, Tim got up and followed his boss to one of the conference room and waited for Tony to close the door.

 _"You know Tim, I was expecting more from you. You knew how dangerous Ari Haswari was and yet, you almost got shot by him because you weren't careful enough. You almost had the bastard shoot Gibbs or Kelly. And when I was checking over Gibbs' injury you still paid no attention and let another terrorist into the room and he managed to shoot me. Only then you came back to reality. So, I want to know, WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. WRONG. WITH. YOU?"_ Tony yelled the question.

 _"You've got no idea what I saw! When I found them, Ari was about to fucking rape Gibbs. In front of that girl. I was shocked. You wouldn't have been unaffected if it was happening to someone you care deeply about."_ McGee yelled.

 _"What? You care about Gibbs? Deeply? You don't even know him, McGee."_ Tony replied in a mix of laughing and yelling.

 _"I've met Gibbs years ago, Tony. Long before you met him. But since you never gave anyone of the team the chance to even say hello to him, I had no chance to see if he remembers me. I'm pretty sure he remembers my father tho."_ Tim said.

 _"He told me he remembered you and your father as well but he also told me to not take any of your bitching personal. You had enough chances to talk to him but you were too busy bitching at me. I've seen Gibbs in his worst and most vulnerable moments, McGee. I still managed to protect him and myself. You almost got him killed."_ Tony told him.

 _"Ah yes, the perfect Tony DiNozzo is the hero as always. Fuck you, Tony. For you, Gibbs is just a job, for me he's the one I've been in love with for many years. That is the damn difference between us. I care about Gibbs as a person, not as another mission."_ Tim shouted.

 _"You think Gibbs is just a mission or job to me? Hell, I'd give my life for that man. I love him more than I ever loved anyone before. Don't you dare to accuse me of not caring about him."_ Tony shouted back. Before either men was able to say anything, Tony's phone rang. Seeing who the caller was, Tony smiled slightly and dismissed McGee who left annoyed and jealous. He was sure that it was Gibbs who called but he didn't know for sure so he had no choice, he had to follow DiNozzo's order. Tony waited until McGee left and closed the door before he pushed the button to call Gibbs' back.

 _"Tony?"_ Gibbs asked when he picked up his phone after the second ring.

 _"Yeah it's me. Sorry, had a meeting. Now I can talk. Are you okay?"_ Tony asked.

 _"I'm fine, everything's alright. Well not everything. Joe's boss called earlier and told him to move his ass back to the hospital. Joe hadn't called his boss since he got back so he could lose his job now. Doctor said I could go home but I don't have a car here. Could you pick me up?"_ Gibbs explained the situation.

 _"Sure thing. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."_ Tony told him.

 _"Thanks, Tony. I owe you."_ Gibbs said before he hung up to pack his stuff.

Tony left the conference room to inform Vance and then he left the team in the bullpen with Kate in charge.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

He arrived at the hospital nineteen minutes later. Gibbs was already waiting outside for him.

 _"Thanks for picking me up. Wanted to show up at Child Care to see Kelly but if I'd have waited for Joe it would've been too late."_ Gibbs said.

 _"No problem, Gibbs."_ Tony began but was interrupted by Gibbs.

 _"Jethro. My name's Jethro, Tony. After all, I think it's okay for you to call me by my first name."_ Gibbs smiled at him.

 _"Jethro then it is. If you want, we could stop at Child Care. I'm off the afternoon. Maybe we could take Kelly out for lunch. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything, right?"_ Tony grinned.

 _"You're right. But... don't you have better things to do than... yeah, spend your free time with me and my supposedly daughter?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Nope. There's no place I'd rather be."_ Tony assured him and they shared a very intense moment of staring into each other's eyes but the sound of an ambulance arriving startled both and Tony drove them away.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **6 Days Later**

Tony had been in touch with Gibbs every day and he visited the older man as often as possible. Kelly's been there as well along with Joe. He didn't lose his job since Vance explained to the man's boss that Joe was part of an on going investigation and had to be protected from a terrorist who wanted to use Joe to get his hands at a former NCIS Agent. Joe's boss was shocked to hear about the danger his best doctor was in and allowed him two full months off to recover from those terrible events.

The Agent and Doctor both saw the joy and surprise in Gibbs' eyes as he was informed by Child Care that the results of the DNA test confirmed that Kelly was indeed his daughter. Father and daughter had started a great relationship since Gibbs got out of the hospital and they had spent a lot of time together, mostly with either Joe or Tony. Joe invited Tony over for dinner because he wanted to talk to Tony about something, so when Gibbs took Kelly to help her getting ready for bed, Joe lead Tony outside for a talk.

 _"Is everything okay with Gibbs? Kelly?"_ Tony asked. He had been worrying since Joe's call.

 _"It's all fine, Tony. Sorry for worrying you. I wanted to thank you for everything you did. Jeth wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and you also saved Kelly. I know you care about him, you also care a great deal about Kelly. I can see it in your eyes, Tony."_ Joe told him.

 _"I do. And you were right about my feelings for Gibbs. I don't know how I couldn't see it earlier."_ Tony spoke softly.

 _"That leads me to the reason I called you. I talked to Kelly's therapist and she gave her ok. I wanted to take Gibbs and Kelly to a sailing trip for the next two weeks. It would be help them both to get to know each other, spend some real quality time as father and daughter. And since Jeth loves to go sailing and it helps him to calm down and relax, I think it would help his recovery. And it would give you some time to work through the memories and your feelings as well."_ Joe explained.

 _"Two weeks? I don't think I would be able to function that long without talking to him or seeing him."_ Tony told him honestly.

 _"That's what phones are for, Tony. I think it would give you both some time and space for yourself and when we're back, I fully expect you to go for him, Tony. He feels the same for you but he couldn't be with you now. Not with all the shit still going on in his head. Two weeks won't do wonders, I know that. But I think it's the perfect amount of time for him to find himself again and also get to know his daughter better. The last thing I want is to keep you away from him, Tony. What I want is for him to be ready and more sorted, stable for a new start with you."_ Joe explained.

 _"Wow, you thought about me and Gibbs a lot, huh?"_ Tony joked.

"I did. Jeth is like a brother to me, the only one I have in my life that I fully trust. I want him to be happy and I've seen first hand how good you are for him. He trusts you. He loves you. I know how he looks at a person he's truly in love with, Tony. I've seen it the few times it happens and he looks at you like that, even more because he trusts you with his life." Joe told him.

 _"I... I never thought he could see me like that, you know. When are you going to leave for the trip?"_ Tony asked.

 _"Tomorrow afternoon. Got the okay from Kelly's therapist and Child Care. Jeth agreed but he wanted me to talk to you first. I think he would love for you to join us but your Director told me he can't have you being off rotation that long with your cases and the still going investigation regarding Mossad. I have your numbers saved, I'll take my phone and Jeth's as well so we'll always be reachable for you. Of course there's a chance we could be back earlier if Kelly doesn't like sailing."_ Joe said with laugh. _"She's never been on such a trip so we'll see how she likes it. Wanted to ask if you'd like to come with us to the harbor."_

 _"I would love to."_ Tony answered with a smile.

 _"Then it's a date."_ Joe smiled back at him. He couldn't wait for them to come back home, knowing that Tony wouldn't shy away from his feelings. He could already see Jethro, Tony and Kelly as a little family in his head.

TBC

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated and make me update faster :)**

 **TTE**


	16. Chapter 16

**_We thought we'd keep the 2 weeks together in one chapter, describing them shortly.  
You'll learn how the trip helped Gibbs in his recovery, how Tony felt not having Gibbs around and much more. Hope you'll like it.  
_**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **1st Week on the Water**

Gibbs used the time to bond more with his precious daughter Kelly. Taking her to swim in the huge ocean, fishing and preparing their dinners with her and talking, listening and learning about her life helped both of them to bond. Joe mostly stayed out of their quality time. He told Kelly and Gibbs that he would of course play a big part in both of their lives in the future but he made it clear that he had no intention to become a father figure to Kelly as well. In Joe's mind, that position belonged to the one Gibbs loved: Tony.

When Kelly was in bed, Joe would take Gibbs and have him talk about the torture and horrible nightmares. Joe was the only person on the planet whom Gibbs trusted enough to share his pain and accept help from. Gibbs relaxed more and more each day on the water. But although he truly enjoyed it, he missed Tony.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **1st Week: Tony's Life**

He thought he was going crazy. Talking to Gibbs on the phone didn't help much. He wanted to see the older man, needed to see him to be assured he would be alright. At least Tony figured from Gibbs' voice that he was calmer, more relaxed and content. It still couldn't stop him from worrying and missing the silver haired man. He hadn't been able to sleep through the nights, waking up regularly because of nightmares and missing him, wanting to be in the other man's arms.

His concentration and focus at work wasn't the best and he knew it, thank God Vance had taken them off rotation for active and new cases. The Director knew that the entire team was still dealing with Haswari's cruel and criminal activities so he made sure they would be working on cold cases. He always kept an eye on the Major Response Team and he noticed the tension between Tony and Tim. Ellie and Kate tried to stay out of the men's issues but it was hard since McGee would use every opportunity to diss Tony, even if the Team Leader just ignored him.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **2nd Week on the Water**

The tranquillity of the water and nature did wonders for Gibbs. He rarely had nightmares after the first week and he was more in control of his self than before. Gibbs could clearly define his feelings, he wasn't confused anymore. The pain, of course, wasn't gone but he was beginning to heal. The wounds on his body and soul were mending, scars would remain there and forever remind him of everything Haswari did to him but it didn't overshadow or overwhelm him anymore.

Gibbs was looking forward to every phone call with Tony. He shocked himself when he could easily admit to the younger man that he missed him. He smiled when he could practically see Tony's beaming smile through the phone. Gibbs couldn't wait to go back home and spend time with Tony. It was clear to the former Agent that he was truly in love with Tony and wanted the younger man in his life. Joe watched with a smile how Gibbs told Kelly about Tony, how he planned to introduce the two properly. Kelly as his daughter and Tony hopefully as his partner, his life partner.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **2nd Week: Tony's Life**

 _"He's missing me!"_ Tony whispers to himself when he put his phone aside. He was sitting at his desk, working on a cold case but now he just wanted to run to the beach and swim all the way to Gibbs' boat. Of course he knew that wasn't an option but dreaming was allowed, right? And boy, did he dream. Of Gibbs and him sharing their first kiss, walking around holding hands, smiling at each other. Tony really liked little Kelly, he hoped that she would like him as well so the three of them could become a family.

 _"Who's missing you, Tony?"_ Ellie asked. She was the only one who had heard Tony's whispered words and now Kate and Tim were looking at him as well as Ellie.

Tony decided not to care about hurting Tim's feelings, his attitude was annoying him more and more with each day that passed so he told his team with a small smile. _"Gibbs. Just talked to him. Said he'd miss me. Can't wait for them to come back from the sailing trip, I miss him so much. And Kelly and Joe, too."_

 _"You are disgusting, Tony. Gibbs is with Joe and you try everything to break them up. After everything that Gibbs had been through, he needs Joe's support and a stable relationship with the one person he loves and who loves him. But of course you can't accept that. You have to try to steal Gibbs from Joe. Like I said, you're disgusting."_ Tim said with a sneer.

 _"Thank you, Agent McIHaveNoClue. Gibbs and Joe are friends, best friends. They're like brothers, not a couple. They never were a couple. Gibbs and Joe are close yes, but not in any romantically way. You clearly don't know Gibbs at all. You claim to love him but you know nothing about him. You don't even know half of the shit he's been through recently. But I do, McGee. I do because Jethro told me. He talked to me, trusts me. And that's your problem. You're jealous because he likes me and not you but that is your problem. Stop acting like a spoiled brat, McGee. Grow up and move on."_ Tony coldly replied to McGee's harsh words. He didn't even notice how he had slipped from Gibbs to Jethro.

 _"Jethro? You are allowed to call him Jethro, I am surprised to learn about that."_ Ducky said with a grin. The team didn't notice him arriving in the bullpen with Abby.

 _"Timothy my young friend, Tony is right. Joe is a very important person to Gibbs. He means the world to him but they are really just very close friends. I've known Jethro for years and he introduced Joe to me many years ago. He rarely lets people meet Joe because he wants to protect his good friend from his enemies. As a Special Agent you make a lot of them. And I also must admit that Tony is very good for Jethro. Having feelings for someone who doesn't feel the same is hard, it hurts but it gives you no right to treat Tony so badly, Timothy. Humans cannot control whom they fall for."_ Ducky told McGee before he turned back to Tony.

 _"Do you happen to know when they will come back?"_

 _"Sunday afternoon, Duck. Ducky. Sorry. Jethro calls you Duck when he talks about you."_ Tony blushed.

 _"It is quite alright for you to call me Duck. I don't mind."_ Ducky told him with a smile and Tony nodded.

 _"Isn't it cute? Tony and Gibbs? Oh wait, wait... how about... Tibbs?"_ Abby cheerfully said.

 _"Tibbs?"_ Tony asked with his eyebrow raised.

 _"Yeah, Tibbs. You know like Brangelina. You and Gibbs are Tibbs and I'll be known as your first fan."_ Abby giggled.

 _"Nah, you will be known as the one to come up with that silly name but I think Joe was the first fan."_ Tony admitted.

 _"Huh? I take it, this is about what you told me about? Your conversation with young Joe regarding Jethro and the sailing trip?"_ Ducky asked.

 _"Yup. Only a couple of days left until they'll be back. Counting the days already."_ Tony cheerfully told them.

Kate and Ellie smiled happily at Tony. They're truly happy for him and Gibbs. Ducky and Abby were as well, only McGee looked like he either wanted to puke or punch Tony. The Team Leader ignored McGee's look and got up to speak to Director Vance. He really wanted Vance to give him some days off for the next week so he could spend time with Gibbs and Kelly.

TBC

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter: Tony and Gibbs become closer!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm sorry for not updating daily but since my mom's accident I took her home with me so I have to take care of her. Then there's of course my own life with work, planning my wedding, keeping my Tumblr up to date and so much more. Hope you can understand my schedule problems.  
_**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **Saturday Evening**

Tony DiNozzo had never been this nervous, excited and happy at the same time. In a couple of hours he would see Gibbs - no, Jethro - again and they would talk about their feelings for each other. Of course, Tony was dying to hear how Gibbs felt, if the trip had helped him to bond with Kelly and to recover from the events of the nightmare called Ari. Still, something was bugging him. Or rather someone. Tim McGee's attitude towards him was definitely coming from jealousy and it did affected the dynamic of the team. How would the younger man react if Tony and Jethro indeed became more than friends? Tony knew he had to talk to Tim, had to fix whatever problem there was.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **30 minutes later McGee's apartment**

A soft knock on the door raised Tim out of his thoughts. His mind didn't stop spinning around Gibbs, Tony, the team and the case. He still remembered seeing the silver haired man for the first time, remembered his figure, the blue eyes and that smirk, even the bright smile Gibbs had shared with Joe back then. Tim was convinced Joe was his lover and he hadn't dare to come in-between them back then but now he knew that Joe was only a good friend of Gibbs, not his lover. Gibbs was single and after everything he had been through recently he would need a caring, loyal and gentle lover who was serious. In Tim's mind, he was that type of man and not Tony DiNozzo. Yeah, he knew that Tony was interested in both, men and women but he wasn't into serious relationships, he was a player and Gibbs would deserve better. Shaking his head, he got up to open the door.

 _"What do you want?"_ Tim asked when he saw it was Tony.

 _"Want to talk to you, about Gibbs, the team and how we should handle the situation. It's affecting the team."_ Tony told him without judgment or any negativity but with worry in his voice.

McGee sighed but let him in, gesturing for Tony to go to the living room. Once the two men were sitting on the couch Tony began to speak.

 _"I understand that you have feelings for Jethro. I do get that. It's hard not to fall for him. And I really respect your feelings, Tim. I do. But I expect the same from you regarding my feelings for Gibbs. I am in love with him, care about him. And yes, he does like me, seems to like me more than a friend and he misses me but as of right now, I've got no clue what's going to happen between him and I. What I do know is that whatever he decides and wants from me, I will respect it and treat him good. And you should do the same. Nobody in this room knows how he really feels about me or you. But we need to come to a solution because if we keep fighting about him like that all the time, the team will break apart and I don't want that. Our team is like a family, we respect and appreciate one another, help each other. I wouldn't want that to change because of jealousy between you and me, Tim."_ Tony spoke softly yet determined.

 _"I get that, Tony but you are a player and that's not what Gibbs needs right now."_ Tim told him coldly.

 _"I'm not a player, Tim. I didn't really date half of the people I mentioned. It's part of my masks. You know I have trust issues, that I hardly let anyone see the real me. I pretend to be a Playboy but I'm not. And you have no right to declare what Jethro needs. Only he can make that decision. Not you. There is a good chance that he and I end up being together, I don't know about that for sure but as I said, there's a chance. What's going to happen between you and me then?"_ Tony asked.

 _"I have decided to visit Gibbs as soon as he's back and I will talk to him. I don't think he knows you but you're right, it's his decision. Don't care about you in this matter, Tony. It's about Gibbs."_ Tim said. _"It's late. You should go now."_

Tony just shook his head and got up to leave. But before he walked through the door he turned around and told Tim, _"This conversation was private, Tim. But I'm still your boss and I will tell you once that if you continue to disrespect me in the office, there will be consequences. If the effect on the team is too big to repair as of now, there will be consequences as well. Have a good night."_ He said and left.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **Early Sunday afternoon on the boat**

 _"I could take Kelly with me for a while so you and Tony can talk. Pretty sure he missed you like crazy. And I've seen the look on your face when you were thinking of him."_ Joe teased.

 _"What look?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"That dreamy look, the little sigh and smirk. He's good for you, Jeth."_ Joe told him with a teasing voice.

 _"That he is. You really think he feels the same?"_ Gibbs needed assurance.

 _"Positive. Just be honest about your feelings. Don't go all mute on him, you know you can trust him."_ Joe said. Gibbs nodded and turned his head to look at his daughter.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **At the harbor**

Tony was nervous. He had stood there waiting for Gibbs, Joe and Kelly to arrive for almost two hours now. He had come earlier, too worried he could miss the arrival. When he noticed their boat from a far he waved and smiled and saw Kelly and Gibbs waving back.

Gibbs helped Kelly to get her feet back on land, then followed and walked her to Joe's car. He gently kissed her forehead and watched Joe driving away before he turned and walked towards Tony. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words and from the look on Tony's face, he obviously had the same problem. Seeing the younger man again made Gibbs want to huge and hold him. Looking into Tony's eyes, Gibbs stepped closer and hugged him, smiling when he felt Tony hugging him back. They stood there holding each other for a long moment. Neither man could find the right words to say so Tony gently grabbed Gibbs' head and leaned forward, closing the distance between them. It was a gentle, shy kiss but both wanted it, needed it. Words weren't needed at this point, they let their hearts and hands talk the unspoken words and promises. Both men needed the physical contact, talking would come later.

TBC

* * *

 **Tony and Gibbs reunite and share their first kiss :) So sweet, aren't they? Stay tuned for more about our two men, Kelly, Joe and the team.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thanks to all of you who left us reviews and likes. We truly appreciate it. I know I am so slow with replying and updating and I apologize for that but everything's rather stressy for me at the moment. Cannot thank you guys for being so patient and understanding.  
_**

 ** _Gibbs has a talk with McGee but will it help?_**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **Sunday Evening**

After two weeks of being apart, Tony and Gibbs hadn't been in the mood to go out for dinner or anything. In fact, after the kiss they had shared at the harbor, all they wanted was to be alone and enjoy being together. Tony quickly cooked a delicious dinner for two and when they were finished with eating and cleaning up, they went to bed. All cuddled up together both men allowed themselves to let their true feelings out. It wasn't talking per se - more like whispering to one another how much their lives had changed since they had met.

Unfortunately the sound of someone knocking on the door had forced Gibbs to get up and see who was there. He was surprised to see Agent McGee in his door frame but he welcomed the younger man in. Gibbs had an idea what McGee wanted and he just wanted to get it over with so he could go back to bed where Tony was waiting for him.

 _"Glad to see you, Sir. I take it the two weeks did help you. You're looking a lot better. Thanks for letting me in, by the way."_ Tim spoke gently.

 _"Thanks and no problem. Figured there was something to say on my part as well. Look, Agent McGee,"_ Gibbs began but was interrupted by McGee.

 _"Tim. It's Tim, Sir."_ The younger man told him with a smile.

 _"I'm aware that your name is Tim but I think it's better to go with Agent McGee. And don't call me Sir. Used to work for a living and I can't stand that. Look, I have noticed the tension between you and Ton... Agent DiNozzo. It's quite uncomfortable for me to be the reason for said tension but yeah, that's the way it is. I want you to understand that I'm in a committed relationship with Tony and you have to accept that. He's your boss and you have to respect him. At the office your personal feelings have to be ignored or you and your team mates could be in danger. And Tony is a damn good Agent and Team Leader so stick it up, Agent McGee."_ Gibbs told him clear and determined but without anger.

 _"Ah I... Gibbs, you don't know Tony. He's a playboy, a player who sleeps around with every guy or girl that crosses his path. He isn't relationship material. I'm afraid he will hurt you, let you down and that's not what you need."_ Tim said.

 _"I think I'm old enough to know what's best for me and what I need or don't, Agent McGee. I've said everything I needed and wanted to say, now it's up to you if you can respect my decision and accept it or if you want to continue being a dick to Tony and risk being transferred or even fired. I'm sure that Director Vance has already noticed or had been made aware of your behavior so you're walking on thin ice, Agent McGee. Think about it. And now you should go as I'm tired and would like to get some rest."_ Gibbs said with anger clear in his voice and opened the door gesturing for McGee to go.

Knowing that he was defeated - at least for now - McGee stepped out and went to his car. He couldn't understand what Gibbs saw in DiNozzo. Sighing and shaking his head, he drove home.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

Gibbs made sure that the door was locked before he went back to the bedroom where he found Tony fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Of course, they would need to talk about their relationship and how they wanted to deal with it regarding Kelly and NCIS but none of these things really mattered when Gibbs crawled back into bed next to Tony. The only thing that really worried Gibbs was sex. He didn't know how the physical part in their relationship would progress but he hoped that Tony wound be patient and understand his worries.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **The next day at NCIS**

 _"Agent McGee, you wanted to talk to me?"_ Director Vance asked him..

 _"Yes Sir. It's... it's about Agent DiNozzo and former Special Agent Gibbs, Sir. Tony is a good Agent and Team Leader but his contact with Gibbs is going to end up being nothing but a disaster for him. Tony DiNozzo is only using him to put me in my place and that's not right, Sir."_ McGee told him.

 _"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Agent McGee?"_ Vance asked slightly confused.

 _"Tony DiNozzo is pretending to love Gibbs only to make me jealous. He admitted that to me."_ McGee lied. _"He doesn't care about Gibbs' condition after Israel and Ari. I'm worried about Gibbs."_

 _"I... I'm having a hard time to believe that. I admit that I haven't always been a huge fan of Agent DiNozzo but that has changed over the last years. He is a phenomal Agent and Team Leader and from what I have seen, he takes Gibbs' condition more than seriously, Agent McGee."_ Vance said.

 _"That's part of his plan. He knows that I have had feelings for Gibbs for years now and since he found about said feelings, he had been incredibly rude and hurtful to me but that was okay for me. I didn't like it but I could handle it. But it seems that Gibbs trusts him and has feelings for Tony. Serious feelings and Tony is only using him to piss me off. You can't let that happen, Director."_ McGee said.

Vance promised to think about it but dismissed him quickly to do some research and figure out if any of this was true. If it was, he would not hesitate to transfer Tony but he couldn't really believe in what McGee just told him. Tony had been so worried about Gibbs. Vance would figure out what was going on.

TBC

* * *

 **Will McGee succeed?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


	19. Chapter 19

**_We hope you like this chapter. We will end the McGee issue for now with this chapter. I'm sure we all want more Tony and Gibbs, right? So, that's what you will get :)  
_**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our new beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **Monday**

Tony woke up when the traffic noise from the streets got too loud but he made no move to get out of bed as he felt rather content and comfortable all curled up with Gibbs. He enjoyed the closeness, Gibbs' body heat and skin on his own. Tony was hoping that McGee finally understood that Gibbs wasn't interested in him. McGee needed to leave them alone or he and Gibbs would never have a chance to build their relationship. Not that Tony would be waiting for McGee to destroy his new found peace and happiness with Gibbs but he still hoped that his Agent would come to his senses and realize that Tony wouldn't give up without a fight. He would fight for sure. McGee was kind of right, Tony never had a real long term relationship and he was definitely not blameless for that but a relationship takes two so his past lovers - women and men - were just as much at fault as Tony was.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

'What the hell?' Director Vance muttered to himself. He had just finished a long phone call with Fornell and Gibbs' good friend, Joe Prescott and had a hard time to wrap his head around the fact that McGee had lied to him about Tony's motives. Vance had seen himself how gently, careful and literally overprotected Tony was when it came to the silver haired ex-Agent. The only possible reason for this mess was jealousy in Vance's opinion. Stupid jealousy that could have cost Tony his job, hell his entire career but it could also have ruined the best major response team and Vance couldn't let that slip.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **The next day at NCIS**

 _"I'm suspended? Sir, I don't understand?"_ McGee asked in confusion.

 _"Yes, you are Agent McGee. I've checked your statements about the situation between Agent DiNozzo and former Agent Gibbs. I have statements from FBI Agent Fornell and Gibbs' friend, Mr. Prescott. Both assured me that Agent DiNozzo is not using Gibbs for any sort of personal vendetta against you, Agent McGee. I was also told that Gibbs is not interested in you, not even in the slightest. Your statement was a blatant lie and could have had serious consequences for Agent DiNozzo's career and personal life, as well as for the team and agency, McGee. Until I have made a final decision on what to do with you, you'll be suspended."_ Vance told him and gestured for McGee to leave the office, clearly dismissing him.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **Same Day, at Gibbs' House**

The two love birds had shared a quick breakfast and then Gibbs showed Tony the basement and the still unfinished boat. Joe would bring Kelly later in the afternoon, giving them some time for the talk they wanted to have.

 _"So..."_ Tony dragged out the word.

 _"So?"_ Gibbs asked in a teasing tone.

 _"We should use the time to talk now. I mean, we're alone and not in bed or busy kissing like sloppy teenagers."_ Tony said and rolled his eyes at Gibbs' smug smirk. _"Wipe that smirk off your face, Jethro. I'm serious here."_ Tony said with a bright smile.

 _"I know, Tony. It's just that I'm not good at the whole talking thing."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"Well, you know that I can always talk and babble about literally anything, Jethro but talking about my feelings isn't easy for me either so we're in the same boat here. But I know it's worth it. You are worth it. I can't remember ever falling so hard for someone. I mean, I... I knew about you, heard and read all those stories about being so strong and intelligent, a hero and then we met and I realized that none of these stories came close to describe how strong and smart you really are. And to me, you're not just a hero for what you have done for the Country, the President, NCIS or all those people you helped... you're a hero for surviving as well. You're a survivor, a fighter and while I always admired and respected you, I fell for you. For your smug grin, that adorable smirk, your rare laugh that fills my ears with happiness and those blue eyes of yours that have me melting. What I'm trying to say is that you mean a lot to me. I want to be with you."_ Tony told him gently.

 _"Hmm, for someone who claims to have problems talking about his feelings you did very good."_ Gibbs teased again before he sighed. _"You're right, Tony. We are worth it but you can't really expect me to look at myself like you do. I don't see me like that. But I do see you like that, Tony. You're a lot stronger and smarter than I am. What I want for us is to be together, I want Kelly to get to know you and maybe, if you want that as well, become a part of our new little family. But I'm not sure how far I can go in regards of the intimate part of a relationship."_ He admitted.

 _"Jethro, I've been in Israel. I have seen first hand what happened to you. I respect you and will give you all the time you need. I like sex, hell, I love sex."_ Tony grinned shortly. _"I like to do both, topping and bottoming so there's no need for you to worry if I end up always bottoming. I like that. And I have to admit that I never really saw you as the bottoming kind of guy anyways so it's fine."_ Tony told him sincerely.

 _"True. I never bottomed but that was before I met you, Tony. I never had so much trust into anyone like I do with you. Thank you, Tony. For understanding and being patient with me_." Gibbs said.

 _"Hey, there are so many ways to pleasure your partner, Jethro. We will only do what we're both comfortable with and go slowly. You know, step by step. And now we should stop talking because I want you to kiss me senseless again."_ Tony said and grinned widely. Gibbs just shook his head and smiled but stepped close to Tony to fulfill his lover's wish.

TBC

* * *

 **Aren't our boys super sweet? I admit, Gibbs is OOC but this is AU and you have to think about everything he's been through and that he and Tony have a deep and close connection so there's unlimited trust on both sides which makes it easier for both to talk about their feelings.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


	20. Chapter 20

**_So very sorry for the delay! Hope you're not mad. We all have been too busy with real life and our beta reader is gone for a couple of days as well so all mistakes are ours.  
_**

 ** _Hope you'll like this chapter. Much love and hugs to you. You guys are the best._**

* * *

 **Later in the evening at Gibbs' House**

Joe brought Kelly back to her dad around dinner time and stayed as well to enjoy a wonderful dinner that was cooked by Tony. Kelly had accepted Tony as a important person to her father and Gibbs was happy to see how great Tony and Kelly got along. Kelly helped the Special Agent with the table setting and later with the dishes while they sang, made funny noise and laughed together. The silver haired man felt blessed and more than happy. He used to spent his life mostly alone with Joe being the only constant and permanent friend in his life. His relationships never fulfilled him and even though he and Tony just decided to give their mutual feelings a chance to hopefully develop a relationship, he felt more content and fulfilled already without having been intimate yet. Tony made him happy, made him feel safe. Usually, everyone expected Gibbs to be the strong one, the protector and leader in every relationship he had - no matter what kind of relationship it was. Tony didn't demand that, in fact, Tony demanded equality, respect and honest. It was something so new and different but it made Gibbs feel good. He was sure that sex wouldn't be a problem for them. He trusted Tony to have been honest earlier in the basement.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 _"Agents Todd, Bishop."_ Vance greeted. _"Due to reprehensible and irresponsible behavior I was forced to suspend Agent McGee. I'm afraid that the given circumstances could become a problem within the team and I would like to prevent a fallout that could separate the team. I was informed that you have been present when Agent McGee verbally attacked Agent DiNozzo on various occasions. Is that right?"_

 _"Yes Sir, that is true."_ Bishop answered.

 _"Aboslutely, Director Vance. Agent McGee's behavior has been rather strange lately."_ Todd added.

 _"I would like to hear your interprations about said attacks."_ Vance demanded.

 _"Well Sir, I think the reason for the problematic differences was former Agent Gibbs. Agent McGee has been accusing Agent DiNozzo of disgusting and compulsive behavior and motivations regarding his... friendship with Gibbs. Agent McGee has always been replying rather nastily to Agent DiNozzo's questions and orders regarding cases and investigations."_ Todd explained.

 _"Agent Todd is right, Sir."_ Bishop said and Vance thanked them. He told the two women to go home for the day. He went back to his office to make a phone call.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs just finished reading Kelly a bed time story and joined Joe for a beer in the living room when Tony's phone began to ring. He sighed heavily when he saw the caller ID. Joe and Gibbs stopped talking so Tony could pick up.

 _"DiNozzo."_ Tony answered.

 _"Agent DiNozzo, I apologize for the interruption."_ Vance said.

 _"No need for an apology, Sir."_ Tony replied.

 _"I had to suspend Agent McGee today because of his behavior towards you, Agent DiNozzo."_ Vance told him and explained the situation to Tony, who was quite surprised. He had no other choice than to accept Vance's decision but unfortunately that also meant for Tony to cancel his plans. Vance could not grant him time off with McGee gone until the investigation against him was closed.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

 **The next day**

Gibbs and Joe were out shopping for Kelly and her new room at Gibbs' house. The two men and Kelly went to her old house to grab her favorite things and photos of her mother Shannon and the man she always knew as her father. She cried a lot but Gibbs was able to calm her down and support her through the painful memories of her lost family. After that, they had an appointment with Kelly's therapist which helped her to handle the painful memories as well. Of course Gibbs had been by her side through the session while Joe had been waiting in the waiting room. When the session was over the decided to go shopping and after 5 long hours of going through different stores and a quick stop at the ice station so Kelly could have some chocolate and vanilla ice, they were on the way back home when Gibbs felt like being watched. He got nervous, which was noticed by Joe who took Kelly by the hand so she would be walking in the middle of the two men. When they reached the car, Gibbs pretended to quickly go back to the mall while Joe and Kelly waited. A couple of minutes later, Joe heard a scream and told Kelly to stay quiet and wait in the car. He ran into the direction of the scream and found Gibbs with a crying McGee on the ground.

 _"What's going on here? Jeth, you okay?"_ Joe asked.

 _"Yeah I am. He'd been watching us. Surprised him when I tackled him."_ Gibbs said and picked the younger man from the floor.

 _"Gibbs... Gibbs please, I'm just trying to protect you. Tony's not good for you."_ McGee stuttered but Gibbs wouldn't listen.

 _"Shut up, McGee. You're a damn creep. I've been kidnapped, stalked and tortured just weeks ago and you think you're protecting me when you stalk me? Stay away from me and Tony. If I see you creeping around once more I'll call the police and have you arrested for harassment."_ Gibbs told him angrily and then gestured for Joe to join him back to the car, leaving a flabbergasted McGee behind.

TBC

* * *

 **McGee turns out to be really creepy. Next chapter will be more about Tony, Gibbs and Kelly as a new family, I promise.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


	21. Chapter 21

**_At the moment, there are many delays with updating our chapters and replying to your reviews and messages. I apologize for that. Lots of things are happening in my life but also in the lives of my co-writers.  
_**

 ** _Hope you'll like this chapter. Much love and hugs to you. You guys are the best._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **4 weeks later**

Several cases kept Tony and his team busy with interrogations, investigations and catching the bad guys. The rare moments Tony had not been at NCIS he was with Gibbs and Kelly to deepen their relationship. It really broke Tony's heart to see the tears in Kelly's blue eyes whenever he had to leave again. Kelly adored him and Tony to be with her and Gibbs as much as possible. He and Gibbs had gotten closer as well. Kissing and cuddling was followed by touching in the most intimate way. Tony had no desire to rush into sex but the closeness with Gibbs had been a huge help to ground and calm him after the long hours of working. McGee was still suspended and Tony suspected that Director Vance had no desire to bring him back at all. At least not to Tony's team.

Tony sighed, he hadn't been able to spend time with his new family for three straight days because of their current case. And it frustrated him and the team. Bishop had missed her husband and Kate had to cancel her trip with Abby. Even Ducky had been showing distress over the long hours and complication of the case. An Admiral had been killed brutally along with his wife and their two children, even the family's pets had been killed. The crime scene had been compared to slaughterhouse by Kate and Palmer, Ducky's assistant, had problems to keep it together when he walked into it.

Two days filled with researches about the admiral's background as well as the backgrounds of his family, interrogations and only two short phone calls with Gibbs and Kelly later, Tony and his team were about to arrest the murder when the suspect triggered a trap that led Tony to fall down the stairs. the steps of the stairs were covered with small knifes so when Tony's fall finally stopped, he was in immense pain an covered in blood from the knife wounds. Kate and Bishop managed to catch the suspect and called the ambulance.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

Kelly had been already sleeping and Gibbs had just finished cleaning the kitchen when his phone rang and Bishop informed him about Tony's injuries. He had quickly called Joe to come over and watch Kelly so Gibbs could go to the hospital and look for Tony. Bishop couldn't tell him very much because she and Kate had to bring their suspect to NCIS and then collect evidence at the crime scene. Gibbs decided that he would call Ducky later but that would wait. After he had finished his call to Joe, he grabbed some clothes and got ready to go to Tony. Joe had arrived only fifteen minutes later so Gibbs could hurry. Joe hoped that Tony's condition wasn't that bad. Of course he worried about Tony but he also worried about his best friend. He couldn't tell how Gibbs would deal with a very hurt Tony or even worse. Tony had played a very huge and important part in Gibbs' recovery and he feared for his best friend to lose the younger Agent due to the job.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

It took a thirty minute discussion with one of the nurses before Gibbs had finally been allowed to see his lover. Tony had been annoyed and frustrated, wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. The constant poking from the nurses and doctors had really pissed him off and his mood was down. When Gibbs had entered the room, Tony's mood suddenly got better and he smiled dreamily at his Jethro.

 _"God Tony, you look horrible."_ Gibbs said.

 _"I'm fine, Jethro. It looks worse than it is. No deep cuts or anything. No need to worry."_ Tony grinned.

 _"Fine? You sure as hell don't like fine, Tony and I do worry."_ Gibbs told him angrily

 _"Jethro please, it's not that bad. Similar to scratches on the surfaces. Oh, and a swollen ankle and some headache. Other than that I am fine. Doctor said I can go home."_ Tony told him softly, deeply touched by his lover's worry.

 _"Alright, you'll come and stay with me and Kelly until your ankle is better. You better call Vance and tell him to give your team some time off. You have been working your ass off for four weeks straight without long breaks and time to get sleep and rest."_ Gibbs ordered.

 _"On your six, Boss."_ Tony joked but stopped when he saw Gibb's face. _"Just teasing you Jethro. I'll need some help with my ankle tho. Wanna carry me?"_ He teased again, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _"You want me to treat you like a princess, Tony?"_ Gibbs fired back in a teasing voice with a smirk.

 _"Uh mmm, no that's not what I meant. I was merely asking if you'd lend me a shoulder to lean on."_ Tony tried to save himself from more teasing and laughters.

 _"That I can do. Wouldn't have a problem carrying you either."_ Gibbs gave him a wink. More relaxed and definitely feeling better, Tony let Gibbs help him out of the hospital and into the car so they could go home.

TBC

* * *

 **What do you think about this chapter? Gibbs got angry because Tony downplayed his injuries. Sounds familar, right? Hope you like it. We have almost reached the end.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


	22. Chapter 22

**_This is the last chapter of this story and we hope you enjoyed every chapter. I personally find this last chapter satisfying as we get a glimpse of how Tony's had changed since he met Gibbs. We tried to look at both, professional and personal, aspects of his life._**

 ** _Thanks to all of you that have followed this story and shared your thoughts and opinions with us in your reviews or messages. We truly appreciate it._**

 ** _A huge thanks goes out to our beta reader:_** loahisi

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

 _"DiNozzo."_ Tony answered his ringing phone.

 _"Agent DiNozzo, please join me in my office and bring Agents Todd and Bishop with you."_ Vance ordered in a kind tone.

A little over three minutes later, Tony entered Vance's office followed by Kate and Ellie. Vance gestured for them to take a seat and waited a bit before he began to talk.

 _"The investigation against Timothy McGee is closed and he will not come back to your team, Agent DiNozzo. It was also decided that he isn't acceptable for this Agency any longer. So, I want you to meet the MI-6 Agent Clayton Reeves. I have assigned him to be your probationary Agent to see if he fits into NCIS and your team. You'll meet him tomorrow."_ Vance explained.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want McGee to lose his job and position on NCIS but the decision wasn't up to him. _"Thank you, Director. We are looking forward to meet probationary Agent Reeves."_ Tony said politely. Kate and Ellie nodded in agreement and Vance dismissed them so they could go back to work.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

It had been three months since Clayton Reeves joined the MRTC team and his status from probationary Agent to Special Agent changed very soon. He had been a great addition to Tony's team and added his own, valuable skills. He had also gotten along with Tony, Kate and Ellie right from the beginning and he had also been welcomed by Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. Tony's team still had the highest crime solving rate and they had also been able to solve a few cold cases in between active cases.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS**

Professionally, things went absolutely perfect for Tony. He was a respected former cop and now a Special Agent with the best team the Agency had to offer. His personal life was great as well but he and Gibbs had to take things slow. They had gotten closer physically but it was still difficult for Gibbs to let Tony make love to him. There were no problems for Gibbs making love to Tony and both men always enjoyed the closeness but Gibbs wished for more. He had added more pressure on himself than anybody else and it took a while for Tony to convince Gibbs that it was okay to take it easy in that aspect. It had taken months and many trys that failed until Gibbs was able to open up to Tony but it was worth it. The sex had been intimate, honest, hot and breathtaking and they couldn't get enough of each other.

Shortly after Tony surprised Gibbs with a romantic dinner for their 2nd month anniversary, the younger man moved into Gibbs' house. Kelly had accepted and liked Tony since early on and nothing had changed that. They were a little family and made many plans for coming vacations and other activities they could be doing together.

Joe had been a permanent fixture in their lives as well. His apartment was close to Gibbs' house and he visited the new family whenever it was possible and he also didn't mind taking care of Kelly so Gibbs and Tony could go out for quality time.

Gibbs and Tony were happy to learn that McGee's father had sent him to therapy for his almost stalking-like behavior towards Gibbs and his very unprofessional behavior towards Tony as his boss, not to mention how rude it was for Tony as McGee's friend. Both men knew that it probably was the best for McGee and that he could begin a new life once his therapy was finished.

One evening, after a particularly bad case for Tony, Gibbs picked him up from HQ and drove him to the marina. They had spent the entire evening and night on Gibbs' boat and Gibbs spoiled and pampered Tony with relaxing massages, home made dinner and lots of love in the silence of the night. With the moon shining above them and through the small windows, it had a very romantic touch and Tony couldn't help but think that Gibbs had planned everything although he couldn't explain how it was possible to plan the shining of the moon. He simply thought it was Gibbs' way of telling him that he is loved and not alone. Gibbs would take care of him and vice versa. The biggest surprise tho came when Tony lay all cuddled up in Gibbs' strong arms, his head laying on the silver hair covered chest. Gibbs slowly grabbed for a small black box and held it in his hand when he declared his love for Tony. He opened the box and Tony saw a beautiful silver ring and his eyes were slowly filling with tears when Gibbs asked him to marry him and adopt Kelly so they would become a real family. Overwhelmed by the pure love and trust that radiated from Gibbs and the sincerity in his eyes, Tony's only answer was a clear and happy "yes". No more nightmares, no more Ari and Mossad or pain. They have been through a lot and stood by each other in their worst moments but nothing and nobody could tear them apart. And it would stay like that until death would do them apart.

FIN

* * *

 **So, this is it. I hope you like the finale chapter. We really wanted to end it with Gibbs and Tony confessing their love to each other.**

 **Thank you for being a great part of this story. We love and appreciate each one of you.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Thank you.**

 **TTE**


End file.
